Strobe Edge
by Sakamoto Kirumi
Summary: Rin nunca ha estado enamorada y un pequeño accidente la cruza con Kagamine Len el chico más popular de la secundaria y a medida que lo va conociendo, simples detalles de él, generan nuevas sensaciones en ella pero ¿qué serán? U/A Cap 4 Up!
1. Capítulo 1

_**STROBE EDGE**_

**Desclaimer:**los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y propiedad de Yamaha, así mismo la historia es genialidad de la increíble Akisaka Io.

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

_Narración de Rin_

Narración

**Notas de Autor al final…**

* * *

><p><em>Mamá me pidió que fuese a comprar. <em>

_Me dijo que no comprara nada inútil, es por eso que fui a Yaoya a comprar patatas y zanahorias._

"_Wow, __estas __manzanas __relucen__" _pensó una chica rubia de hermosos ojos azules al ver colocadas en forma de pirámide unas manzanas rojo carmesí.

-¡hey, señorita!-

La rubia al alzar su vista de las manzanas, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de un hombre, que llevaba un delantal y una gorra a juego, indicando que era uno de los vendedores.

-¿Qué le parece esta manzana? Es deliciosa- continuó el vendedor mientras tomaba una de las frutas que había en la pirámide y se la extendía a la chica.

Al tomarla entre sus manos comenzó a girarla sin apartar sus ojos de la superficie rojiza.

"_así que deliciosas…"_

* * *

><p>-¿huh?- dijo una mujer mientras sacaba una manzana de una bolsa plástica –Rin-<p>

Sentada en la mesa de un comedor la misma chica rubia había apartado sus ojos de la televisión para observar a su madre que se había acercado con la manzana en su mano.

-no te pedí manzanas, ¿no?- continúo la mujer señalando la fruta

-¡ah! ¡Esas manzanas están muy buenas!- dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa

-¿en serio? ¿Las probaste?-

-no, pero me lo dijo el vendedor de Yaoya-

La madre soltó un suspiro.

-Rin… si el vendedor no dijera eso no vendería, ¿no crees?- dijo la madre mientras volvía a la cocina con manzana en mano –usa tu cerebro por una vez-

Rin frunció el ceño mientras inflaba las mejillas, en un gesto infantil de enojo por haber sido reñida de esa manera.

"_Pero eso fue lo que el vendedor dijo" _

_Eso fue lo que pensé…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes, por la mañana, Secundaria<strong>

Una chica de cabellos verdes corría a toda velocidad por el pasillo hasta dar con la puerta abierta de la clase 1-1.

-¡Hey!- dijo a la vez que entraba acelerada al salón de clases y algunos de los que estaban dentro volteaban a verla

-Gumi, ¿qué te…?- comenzó preguntando una chica de largos cabellos rojizos cuando fue interrumpida por la recién llegada

-¡Chicas noticias!- dijo Gumi acercándose al grupo de chicas donde se encontraba la pelirroja

-no me digas…- dijo una joven de cabellera castaña descifrando la noticia de Gumi a través de sus ojos chispeantes -¿de nuevo?-

-así es, Meiko- dijo Gumi asintiendo repetidas veces con la cabeza –Len-kun rechazó la confesión de otra chica-

-ugh… lo sabía- soltó Meiko componiendo una cara de cansancio mientras que la peliverde tomaba asiento cerca de una chica rubia

-¿cuántos rechazos van con este?- preguntó entonces una joven de ojos azules con el cabello rosa sujetado en una cola -¿cien? ¿Doscientos?-

-incluso rechazó confesiones de chicas súper atractivas- agregó la pelirroja acomodándose el gancho con forma de estrella que sujetaba parte de su flequillo

-oye Miki, ¿crees que tiene novia?-

-¡Ehh! No he oído nada de eso-

-geez… ¿qué tipo de chica es buena para él?-

-puede que le atraigan las chicas oscuras y tenebrosas-

-o que no le interesen las chicas- interrumpió la rubia con absoluta seriedad provocando unos segundos de silencio entre sus amigas

-¿¡Qué!- gritaron todas al unísono

-nunca, nunca jamás en tu vida vuelvas a decir una cosa de esas Rin- dijo Gumi completamente ofendida

-¡cierto, como si a Len-kun pudieran gustarle estos chicos tan desagradables!-

Las chicas continuaron con sus alegatos clasificando lo que había dicho Rin como una especie de barbaridad, mientras eran observadas por algunos de sus compañeros de clase.

-¿no crees que se está calentando por allí?- opinó un chico de gafas

-¿sería sobre Kagamine otra vez?- opinó otro observando el revuelo de las chicas que se encontraban sentadas cerca de la ventana que daba con el pasillo

-¡ah!- soltó Miki observando la ventana captando la atención de las demás -¡es Len-kun!-

Caminando por el pasillo en compañía de otros chicos, un joven de intensos ojos azules andaba fundido en sus pensamientos, vistiendo el uniforme de deporte masculino. Su cabello era de un rubio brillante y dorado, que se encontraba recogido en una pequeña coleta, que apenas sobresalía.

-¡Len-kun, Len-kun está pasando!-

-debe ser hora de gimnasia-

Al igual que sus amigas Rin también se le quedó observando.

_Kagamine Len es un chico de la clase 1-2, _

_y probablemente el más popular de toda la escuela media._

_Él es a quién siempre observamos._

-¡qué guapo!- dijo Gumi y una especie de corazones se le formaron en los ojos

-debo admitir que hoy estuvo tan genial como siempre, ni una sonrisa en su sereno rostro- agregó Meiko con una mano bajo su mentón

_Ahh, me regañaron por ser sincera _

-parece que hoy eligió un look duro, y de nuevo es increíble- opinó Miki sonriendo

-¿no se parece Len-kun más a un ídolo que a un chico normal?- preguntó la de cabellos rosa

_Pero eso fue…_

-¡lo sé!- correspondió Gumi emocionada

-deberíamos especializarnos en su observación- acotó Meiko riendo

_Divertido para mí_

-me pregunto, ¿qué hay que hacer para enamorarse?- dijo Rin observando a un punto muerto en el techo, distraída en sus pensamientos

Todas sus amigas la miraron unos segundos y luego comenzaron a reírse.

-¿pero qué cosas dices?- dijo la chica de ojos aguamarina sonriéndole

-Luka tiene razón Rin, tu ya tienes a Mikuo- le comentó Gumi dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda

-¡y deberías estar pensando en él!- agregó Meiko poniendo una cara de perversión

-que cara tan espantosa has puesto Meiko- mencionó Miki observando a la castaña que se reía extrañamente

_Ehh…_

_Sólo pensar que es guay va bien, ¿no?_

_No digo que le quiera ni nada, es decir, todo el mundo tiene un novio, así que será la única regla._

_Y además…_

-Mikuo y yo no estamos saliendo- dijo Rin con total cara de inocencia mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza haciendo que el moño blanco que siempre usaba se inclinara unos centímetros.

-¡sólo es cuestión de tiempo!- dijo Meiko dándole una palmada en la cabeza que dejó a la rubia aturdida

"_Meiko __creo __que __te __has __pasado __la __mano__…" _pensó Miki suspirando

-hey-

Todas voltearon y al hacerlo, observaron cómo se acercaba a ellas, un chico alto de cabellos aguamarina al igual que sus ojos y el uniforme un tanto desarreglado.

"_Mikuo__" _pensó Rin al verlo con sus ojos azules

-¿estaban hablando de mí?- preguntó Mikuo con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

-¿eh? no, para nada- dijo Gumi pero su cara contradecía completamente sus palabras

-¿qué acaso quieres que alguien hable de ti?- preguntó Meiko tomando a Mikuo por el cuello y con una sonrisa socarrona –alguien especial-

-¿huh? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- preguntó el chico mientras trataba de zafarse de Meiko pero inexplicablemente la chica tenía una fuerza descomunal -¿a quién te refieres con alguien?-

Miki y Luka sólo podían taparse la boca para contener la risa, mientras Rin veía toda la escena desde su asiento.

-¡suéltame Meiko!- se quejó Mikuo ya exasperado

-está bien, no tenías que gritar…- dijo Meiko con una sonrisa mientras soltaba al chico

Mikuo soltó un suspiró mientras se sobaba el cuello

-¿qué demonios pasa con ustedes? No las entiendo-

Entonces en ese momento, su vista se topó con la azulina de Rin durante unos breves segundos antes de que Mikuo la apartarse pero con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

Por acto reflejo, Rin se sorprendió abriendo un poco los ojos y poniéndose un tanto nerviosa.

De repente Mikuo sintió como las demás le clavaban miradas extrañas, con sonrisas socarronas que le incomodaron en demasía.

-¿q—qué?- dijo Mikuo y su cara se coloreó completamente

-¡no te rías!- agregó mirando a Rin mientras con su mano le revolvía un poco los cabellos

"_¿eh? __pero __si __no __me __estaba __riendo_" pensó Rin mirándolo con extrañeza

-bah, si no hay nada… me voy- dijo marchándose de aquel lugar pero ya era muy tarde porque todas las chicas habían visto su rostro rojo.

-es tan obvio- dijo Miki observando la silueta del chico con una sonrisa mientras Luka asentía con la cabeza dándole la razón

-es divertido- agregó Meiko con una sonrisa burlona

-yo no me reí- dijo Rin frunciendo el ceño e inflando las mejillas

-geez… pero es demasiado tímido- dijo Gumi en un suspiro para luego observar a Rin con una sonrisa -¿por qué no se lo dices tú, Rin? No tienes que esperar-

-¿eh?- soltó la rubia sin comprender

-a ti te gusta ¿verdad?- preguntó Luka con una sonrisa amable

-bueno, es verdad que Mikuo y yo somos amigos desde la escuela- comenzó diciendo Rin llevando un dedo encima de su labio mientras sus ojos observaban el techo del salón de clase

_Y yo entiendo sus sentimientos…_

-también cuando estoy con él me divierto, y es un buen chico- continuó componiendo una sonrisa –además no es como si le odiase o algo…-

-eso es lo que el amor es, ¡te lo digo yo!- interrumpió Meiko con un aire de suficiencia

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron de par en par.

-¡¿en serio?- preguntó verdaderamente sorprendida

-¿a qué viene tanta sorpresa?- soltó Meiko observando a la rubia con una cara de incomprensión y decepción al mismo tiempo

-ustedes están mutuamente enamorados ¿no?- dijo Gumi componiendo una sonrisa

En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final del receso.

-¡ah! ya sonó la campana todas a nuestros puestos- dijo Miki empujando a rastras a Rin fuera de su lugar

-¡huh! No me di cuenta- dijo Rin aun con su cara de sorpresa

-bueno, entonces yo tengo que irme a mi clase- se despidió Meiko mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello

-a veces se me olvida que Meiko es un año mayor- dijo Gumi sonriendo y yendo a su puesto –como siempre anda con nosotras-

-tienes razón- le secundó Luka tomando asiento al lado de Gumi

Rin se dirigió al penúltimo puesto de la primera fila cerca de la ventana que daba con los patios de la escuela.

Sus ojos automáticamente se dirigieron a la espalda de Mikuo sentado unos puestos en diagonal a ella.

_Así que era eso, así es como se siente estar enamorado._

_En algún lugar tras la línea, me enamoré de Mikuo ¿no?_

Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y con sus manos sostenía su cabeza mientras sus pensamientos volaban en una acelerada velocidad.

_Entonces, ¿significa que empezaré a salir con Mikuo?_

_Jo…_

Su mirada comenzó a trasladarse del frente donde el profesor que recién había llegado comenzaba a copiar unas fórmulas, al paisaje tras la ventana y sus manos caían sobre la mesa.

_Estuvo cerca, si no me lo llegan a decir no me habría dado cuenta de que esto es "amor"._

_¡Ah!_

En el patio, apartado de un corro de estudiantes vestidos de gimnasia, se encontraba Kagamine Len con su dorada cabellera y sus azules ojos.

Una sonrisa divertida se formó en los labios de la chica.

_Vaya, puedo ver la clase de deporte del ídolo._

_Jajaja, se le ve un poco lento_

_Pensando en ello…_

Una expresión taciturna y pensativa se apoderó de las facciones de Rin, sin que está apartara la vista de la ventana, de la figura de Len.

_Nunca le he visto sonriendo._

_Realmente parece un chico frío y serio…_

_Pero_

Poco a poco sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y su cabeza se fue inclinando más hacia la mesa, cayendo lentamente en el sopor que llega antes del sueño.

_Si sonriese, ¿qué tipo de sonrisa sería?_

* * *

><p>El traqueteo de las vías del tren hacía vibrar cada uno de los vagones que lo componían, e hizo que una joven rubia que estaba dormida en uno de los asientos comenzara a despertar, abriendo sus parpados lentamente.<p>

_¿q-qué?_

_¡Me dormí sin darme cuenta!_

_¿Me pasé de mi parada?_

Con sincera preocupación en sus ojos azules, Rin terminó de despertarse y observó a su alrededor varios segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que aún no había llegado.

_No parece, gracias a dios_

Soltó un suspiro ya un poco más relajada, y al acomodar mejor su bolso sobre sus piernas, notó una cabellera dorada que conocía bastante bien.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

A una persona de distancia, se encontraba Kagamine Len profundamente dormido.

_¡Wow! ¡Es Len!_

"_¡estoy __tan __cerca __de __él!_" pensó Rin mientras a una velocidad sorprendente sacaba su celular del bolso y comenzaba a escribir un mensaje para todas sus amigas "_tengo __que __contarles __a __todas_"

-_Shin __Sakuta__…_- anunció la voz del tren mientras algunos pasajeros se acomodaban para salir -_Parada __en __Shin __Sakuta__…_-

"_Su __cara__… __cuando__… __duerme__… __es __muy__… __linda __y__…_" narraba la rubia en su cabeza mientras sus dedos se movían por el teclado del aparato.

–_Las __puertas __se __están __abriendo__…_- repitió nuevamente la voz

Despertándose de golpe, con el corazón acelerado y maldiciéndose internamente por haberse quedado dormido, el joven rubio se levantó de su asiento y tomando su bolso apurado, se lanzó hacia las puertas de salida.

-¡mierda!- soltó Len y sin darse cuenta al pasar frente a Rin, su bolso dio con el celular tumbándolo al piso del vagón.

-¡ah!- se escapó de los labios de Rin mientras su mano se estiraba hacia el objeto caído.

-¿eh?-

Len que había llegado a escuchar la exclamación de Rin, se detuvo y al hacerlo su pie aplastó el adorno que colgaba del celular de la chica, rompiéndolo en varios pedazos.

-_Las __puertas __se __están __cerrando__…_- anunció la voz del tren y para cuando el joven se dio cuenta, ya las puertas se habían cerrado y el tren se había puesto en marcha nuevamente

Ambos se observaron durante unos segundos silenciosos, hasta que Len reaccionó y se inclinó para recoger el celular y lo que quedaba del antiguo adorno.

-lo siento- dijo Len mientras tomaba las cosas en sus manos –yo te lo compensaré-

Los ojos azules de Rin parecieron brillar más de lo normal a la vez que se abrían sorprendidos.

_¡Ah!_

_Es la primera vez… que oigo su voz._

Al levantar su vista Len también se sorprendió de la forma en la que aquella desconocida se le había quedado observando.

-¡ah! ¡n-no hay problema, el teléfono está bien!- dijo Rin y las palabras salían una tras otra de su boca, con un poco de nerviosismo mientras tomaba el celular que le ofrecía el rubio –y ese adorno era un souvenir de un jugo de hace mu~cho tiempo, así que era viejo-

Algo en las palabras de la chica pareció afectar a Len porque enseguida su rostro pareció oscurecerse por una sombra repentina.

-¿eh?- Rin lo miraba confusa y con una sonrisa en los labios

-o sea que ya no puedes conseguir el mismo… ¿y ahora qué hago?- soltó Len mientras bajaba su vista y se cubría el rostro con las manos, como si estuviese avergonzado de si mismo

_¡Wow, se deprimió de veras!_

_Que inesperado._

-um… en serio, por favor, no te preocupes por esto- dijo Rin sintiendo un poco de tristeza por él, después de todo, en parte también había sido culpa de ella por estar con el celular fuera.

-_Llegando __a __Higashi __Sakuta_- anunció la voz del tren por los altavoces –_Parada __Higashi __Sakuta_-

-tengo que bajarme…- dijo Len mientras se incorporaba y se giraba a ver a la joven con sus azules ojos -¿qué clase y año?-

Rin parpadeó un par de veces sin entender a que se refería el ídolo.

-¿de qué clase y año eres?- repitió serenamente el rubio sin apartar su mirada de la de ella

-¡ah! clase uno del décimo año, Kasane Rin- dijo Rin y al final de sus palabras compuso una sonrisa

Len se la quedó viendo un par de segundos, hasta que las puertas del vagón se abrieron y se bajó de él, sin voltear a atrás, dejando a una Rin un poco alterada y anonadada.

_¡Lo dije! ¡Me preguntó mi clase!_

_¡y aun más, nunca había oído mi nombre!_

_Casi exploto_

Su cara reflejaba cada uno de sus pensamientos en extrañas muecas que captaban la atención de las personas a su alrededor.

_Y él no sabía que estábamos en el mismo año, eso demuestra que tengo una existencia muy pequeña…_

_Es un poco deprimente_

"_Bueno, __que __se __le __va __a __hacer_" pensó recostándose nuevamente del espaldar de su asiento y soltando un suspiro "_después __de __todo, __ese __chico __es __el __ídolo __de __la __escuela_"

_Pero_

Sus ojos se perdieron en un punto muerto del techo del vagón que nuevamente volvía a vibrar por el traqueteo de las vías.

_Pensé que sería una persona más fría…_

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

-¿huh? ¿Dónde está el adorno que te regalé?-

Rin apartó su vista del reflejo de la ventana donde llevaba algunos minutos acomodando su lazo blanco, para observar a Mikuo que se había acercado a su mesa y tenía en sus manos el celular de ella.

-¡lo siento, lo pisaron y se rompió!- dijo Rin mientras juntaba ambas manos en una disculpa

-ah bueno, de todas formas era un souvenir- dijo Mikuo tomando asiento en el puesto vacío delante del de Rin

-¡lo siento Mikuo!- se volvió a disculpar la rubia recibiendo unas palmadas en la cabeza

-ya te dije que no importa- dijo Mikuo con una sonrisa –oh, ¿sabes? Ayer vi a mi hermana por primera vez en mucho tiempo-

-ah ¿de veras? ¿Y tu mamá? ¿La viste a ella?- preguntó Rin con una sonrisa invitando a Mikuo a que continuase

-bueno, estaba en su trabajo así que no la vi-

-ya veo… que mal…-

Mikuo la miró unos segundos con una sonrisa y luego le agitó un poco los cabellos, desajustando el moño blanco de su cabeza.

-¡no pongas esa cara Rin! Puedo verlas cuando quiera- le dijo el joven sonriendo

_Cuando Mikuo estaba en la primaria, sus padres se divorciaron._

_Su madre y su hermana se fueron de la casa, y ahora Mikuo vive con su papá._

_Mikuo estaba triste durante todos esos días._

"_pero __ya __es __un __adulto__…_" pensó Rin asintiendo con la cabeza mientras salía de los baños femeninos secándose las manos en pequeñas agitadas y con su moño blanco nuevamente arreglado.

-¡ah!-

Rin se giró al escuchar esa voz que se le hacía familiar, llevándose una pequeña sorpresa.

_¡Es Len!_

Sus rubios cabellos recogidos en la pequeña coleta y el flequillo desordenado cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos de un azul intenso, el uniforme perfectamente limpio y arreglado. Un aura de serenidad rodeaba toda su figura.

-justo a tiempo- dijo el joven acercándose más hacia donde estaba ella

_¿¡Me está hablando a mí!_

-yo estaba de camino a la clase uno- continuó Len al ver que la chica no decía nada

-¿eh?- soltó Rin un poco anonadada y teniendo que levantar un poco su vista pues el chico, aunque no lo parecía, era unos centímetros más alto que ella -¿me necesitabas para algo?

-yo… no pude encontrar el mismo, pero…- explicó Len mientras llevaba una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba algo que Rin no podía llegar a ver –aquí tienes-

Guardado en una bolsa de plástico, completamente nuevo, Len le había entregado un adorno para celular con forma de clave de sol. Era de un brillante tono dorado, con algunas piedras de colores decorándolo.

Rin no había alejado sus ojos del objeto que ahora tenía en sus manos.

-es porque te rompí el otro- agregó Len sacando a Rin de su distracción

-¡oh! No tenías que haberte molestado- dijo ella rápidamente y sin evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojasen un poco

Entonces la campana resonó por el pasillo, anunciando el final del receso.

-no importa, perdona por la otra vez- dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a girarse para irse rumbo a su salón de clase –por favor, quédatelo-

-ah… ¡gracias!- alcanzó a decir Rin antes de que la figura del ídolo se perdiera por uno de los pasillos

"_qué __persona __más __honesta__… __¡wow!_" pensó Rin mientras sacaba el adorno de la bolsa y lo sostenía frente a sus ojos "_este __adorno__… __es __muy __femenino, __es __la __primera __vez __que __tengo __algo __como __esto__…_"

_Len…_

_Me pregunto, si estaba avergonzado cuando lo compró y si le habrá costado elegirlo…_

_Pensar que tuvo que ir a una tienda para conseguir esto…_

Una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios a la vez que abrazaba el adorno contra su pecho.

_La verdad, estoy muy feliz…_

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente, por la mañana<strong>

El moño blanco de Rin se balanceaba al ritmo de cada uno de sus pasos mientras caminaba entre el resto de los estudiantes rumbo a la secundaria.

Entonces su bolso comenzó a vibrar bajo su brazo, llamando la atención de la rubia, quien al revisar dentro, descubrió que le estaban llamando al celular.

"_Es __Mikuo_" pensó la chica contestando a la llamada

-¿alo?- habló Rin deteniéndose en mitad del camino

-_¡cuidado! __¡detrás __de __ti!_- dijo la voz de Mikuo a través de la línea

Nerviosa Rin se giró rápidamente encontrándose con un Mikuo sonriente tras de ella con el celular aún cerca de su oreja.

-¡Buenos Días!- dijo el chico y la frase se repitió por el celular de Rin quien lo miraba con las mejillas infladas en parte molesta y en parte avergonzada de su amigo

-Mikuo… no hagas tonterías- dijo la rubia mientras colgaba la llamada haciendo que el adorno de celular emitiera un pequeño parpadeo

-¿huh?- soltó Mikuo dando un paso hacia Rin y quitándole el celular de las manos -¡le pusiste uno nuevo!-

Mikuo examinó unos segundos la pequeña clave de sol que colgaba del celular, haciendo que emitiera más parpadeos debido a su superficie brillante.

-pero… ¿no es diferente de tu estilo usual Rin?- agregó Mikuo –no te queda…-

Eso pareció molestar a la joven pues sus mejillas volvieron a inflarse pero esta vez acompañadas de un sonrojo.

-¡A mí me gusta! Así que devuélvemelo- dijo quitándole con brusquedad el aparato y reanudando su camino a la secundaria

Debido a su altura no fue muy difícil para Mikuo alcanzar a Rin y caminar a su lado, a pesar de que la chica hacia un considerable esfuerzo por adelantarse.

-¿qué? ¿Te enojaste?- preguntaba Mikuo sin entender la actitud de la rubia –oh vamos Rin, ¡yo pensé que no te gustaban las cosas brillantes como esa!-

-hmp- bufó Rin aún con las mejillas infladas

Unos pasos más atrás, caminando en absoluto silencio y sin que ninguno se diese cuenta, Kagamine Len iba escuchando toda la conversación lo cual lo hacía sentir sumamente incómodo, al punto de llegar a sentirse un poco avergonzado.

Después de todo, estaban hablando del adorno que él había comprado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hora del receso<strong>

-¡Yay! ¡Se acerca el momento en que Len-kun pasa por aquí!- dijo Gumi completamente emocionada

-¡si!- coreó Miki mientras Meiko, Rin y Luka se reían de lo cómico de la situación

Todas se encontraban sentadas en sus lugares de siempre, es decir, cerca de la ventana del pasillo, esperando la figura del ídolo de la secundaria.

-¡ah! ahí viene- anunció Luka llevándose un mechón rosado suelto tras su oreja

Caminando por el pasillo en compañía de otros chicos, Len mantenía su serenidad característica que acentuaba aún más la limpieza y orden de su uniforme.

-sshh…- soltó Meiko mientras todas se acomodaban y fingían hacer otra cosa, en vez de estar observando al ídolo

_Él siempre emite un aura brillante y serena._

_Pero hoy no lo es tanto._

Rin observaba como el rubio se llevaba una mano a su flequillo y comenzaba a agitárselos un poco, de forma pausada mientras cruzaba por el marco visible de la ventana.

_De alguna forma, puedo sentir a Len muy cerca…_

Entonces, en un segundo que pareció una eternidad, los ojos azul zafiro de Rin se encontraron con la mirada azulina de Len bajo sus mechones rubios.

La sorpresa abrió de par en par sus ojos y coloreó levemente sus mejillas de rosado.

_¡Ah!_

_Nuestras miradas…_

A su alrededor todas sus amigas se encontraban igual de sorprendidas mientras observaban la silueta de Len alejarse por el pasillo, perdiéndose entre el gentío.

_¿Se encontraron?_

-¡kyaaa! ¡Nuestras miradas se encontraron recién!- gritó emocionada Gumi con corazones en sus ojos

-¿¡qué! ¡claro que no, se cruzaron con los míos!- dijo Miki a su vez mientras negaba con la cabeza

-lo siento mucho pequeñas, pero a ustedes les falla la visión, Len cruzó miradas conmigo- dijo Meiko sumamente arrogante llevándose sus brazos al pecho

-¡eehh! ¡eso no es cierto!- se quejaron Gumi y Miki simultáneamente

Luka no podía hacer nada más que reír con lo ridículo de la discusión, aunque a ella también le pareció que se había tropezado con la mirada del rubio.

"_¡Vaya! __parece __que __todas __creen __lo __mismo_" pensó Rin sonriendo avergonzada mientras agitaba su mano de un lado a otro "¡_Al __parecer __ha __sido __mi __imaginación! __¡Qué __vergüenza!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde<strong>

-rayos se viene un examen…- dijo Miki un tanto deprimida parada cerca de la puerta del vagón

-eso apesta…- agregó Rin con voz deprimente al lado de Gumi quien lucía de la misma forma

-¡a mí que me va mal en matemática!- dijo la peliverde casi con lágrimas en los ojos

-no se pongan así chicas, digo, no es para tanto- dijo Luka sonriendo amablemente y tratando de subir los ánimos

-es que tú no tienes de que preocuparte Luka, tú si tienes un cerebro que funciona a diferencia de nosotras- dijo Miki con resignación siendo apoyada con los asentimientos de Rin y Gumi

-_llegando __a __Betsuma__…_- anunció la voz del tren por los altavoces –_parada __Betsuma_-

-¡ah! tenemos que bajar- dijo Gumi saliendo de su depresión momentánea

El tren se detuvo y abrió las puertas de cada uno de los vagones.

Miki, Gumi y Luka se despidieron de Rin efusivamente y bajaron a la estación.

Unos minutos después, en los que subió y bajó gente, el tren volvía a ponerse en marcha.

"_voy __a __sentarme __en __el __próximo __vagón, __tal __vez __él __esté __allí__…_" pensó Rin muy contenta y con una sonrisa en los labios cambió al vagón de la izquierda.

Al deslizar la puerta, ésta emitió un leve chirrido que captó la atención de las demás personas. Inclinando la cabeza varias veces y juntando sus manos, Rin pidió disculpas a un par de hombres que habían estado leyendo el periódico cuando ella les interrumpió al entrar al vagón.

Caminó por el pasillo observando todo a su alrededor, hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando.

Sentado en uno de los asientos, se encontraba el ídolo de la secundaria completamente dormido con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

_¡Es Len!_

_Dormido otra vez._

Eso le divirtió a Rin, quien no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa.

_Y además el asiento a su lado está vacío…_

_¿Qué debería hacer?_

Durante unos cuantos segundos, estuvo mirando varias veces por todos los rincones del vagon, para luego con la cara un poco sonrojada ir acercándose hasta dónde estaba el joven.

_No hay ningún otro asiento vacío, así que…_

_¡Perdona el atrevimiento!_

Con una gran sonrisa tomó asiento al lado del rubio haciendo el menor ruido posible, para no despertarlo.

"_Como __supuse, __sentarme __a __su __lado __me __pone __nerviosa_" pensó Rin mientras sus ojos lentamente se dirigían al rostro adormilado de Len.

_¡Wow!_

_Tiene las pestañas tan largas, la estructura de su nariz es hermosa_

_Y huele tan bien…_

Sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente y los latidos de su corazón aceleraron su ritmo.

_¿Huh?_

_Por alguna razón me estoy poniendo aún más nerviosa…_

_¿Qué es esto?_

_¡El poder del ídolo es asombroso!_

_¡oh! Es cierto, tengo que contárselo a todas…_

_Pero…_

_Si toco mi teléfono y se despierta, me sentiría mal…_

_Mejor no._

Entonces, debido a un movimiento del tren y el cuerpo del rubio se inclinó hacia Rin, quedando ambos hombros uno pegado del otro, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la chica.

_¡Waah! ¡Nos estamos tocando!_

Su cara adquirió el color de los tomates y ahora su corazón estaba realmente acelerado.

_Uh, pensar en eso me pone más nerviosa…_

_¡Ya sé!_

_Trataré de pensar en otra cosa_

El traqueteo de las vías del tren acompañado del sonido de las voces de alguna que otra conversación, llenaba el silencio entre ambos pero no los pensamientos de la rubia, que parecían concentrarse solamente en el contacto de su hombro con el del ídolo.

Con la cara desviada hacia otra parte, los ojos de Rin, poco a poco comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

_¿Eh?_

_¿Lágrimas?_

_¿P-por qué…? ¿Por qué estoy llorando?_

_¿Huh?_

_No entiendo…_

Con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a quitarse las lágrimas del rostro, aún sin comprender del todo el significado de las mismas.

-hmm, ¿sabes?-

Al escuchar esa frase, Rin giró su rostro y lo que vio fue a un Len con los dos ojos abiertos observando el piso del vagón.

El nerviosismo se disparó rápidamente a través de su cuerpo, haciendo arder sus mejillas de rojo intenso.

_¡E-está despierto!_

_¡No puede ser! ¿Cuándo se despertó?_

_Urgh, ¡qué vergüenza!_

-ese adorno…- continuo Len llamando toda la atención de Rin –no es necesario que te obligues a usarlo, está bien si no lo usas-

-eh… ¿q-…?- intentó pronunciar Rin sumamente confundida de las palabras del rubio

La mirada azulina de Len aún se mantenía clavada en el piso del vagón, mientras que él seguía hablando.

-ahora que lo pienso, como que te forcé a aceptarlo… yo… no sabía cuál era el mejor-

_Len…_

_Él, él no sabía cual elegir…_

-pero terminé eligiendo ese que te di-

_Pero igual me trajo uno, a mí, una completa desconocida…_

-claro que… cada persona tiene su estilo propio, por eso digo que no uses esa cosa…-

-¡no es "esa cosa"!- le interrumpió Rin atrayendo la atención de los ojos azules de Len –¡no es "esa cosa" ni un poco! Porque si alguien hace algo por mí, aunque sea algo pequeño e insignificante, ¡me hace feliz!-

Los ojos de Len se abrieron de par en par, mientras observaba sorprendido el rostro sincero de Rin, con los pequeños sonrojos adornando sus mejillas.

-¡es por eso que no se lo voy a sacar!- dijo Rin y seguido puso una cara de ofendida –además ese adorno ahora es mío, así que no lo llames "esa cosa" ¿entendiste?-

Durante unos segundos Len no supo que decir, hasta que simplemente hizo algo que dejó a Rin fuera de cualquier combate, algo que jamás se hubiera esperado.

Len sonrió, una sonrisa que para nada desarmonizaba con las facciones del rubio, una sonrisa que pareció encender un mundo colmado de luz ante los ojos de Rin.

-eres extraña- dijo Len sin que aquella sonrisa se fuera de su rostro.

_¿Qué es esto?_

_Mi pecho, como que me duele…_

-_parada __Shin __Sakuta, __parada __Shin __Sakuta_-

Len se incorporó de su asiento sin apartar ni un momento sus ojos de Rin.

-nos vemos- se despidió al tiempo que el tren se detenía y abría sus puertas.

_¿Por qué?_

_Me pregunto, si comí algo raro esta mañana_

Len se bajó a la estación.

_Me duele…_

El tren cerró sus puertas y volvió a iniciar su trayecto.

_Ahora que lo pienso, esa manzana que parecía "muy deliciosa"…_

_La verdad estaba bastante ácida…_

_Y sólo me di cuenta, cuando yo misma la mordí_

_Esta mañana…_

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Yay! ¡Lo he terminado! Bueno, primero que todo debo presentarme, ¿Cómo están? Mi nombre es Sakatomo-Kirumi y esta es la primera vez que escribo en la sección Vocaloid, además de ser la primera vez que adapto un manga en un fic, verán yo soy una autora con que tenía cinco historias, una de Digimon y las demás de Naruto, por eso me siento bastante primeriza con el uso de los personajes de Vocaloid y ¡espero no haberlos decepcionado!**

**En ****lo ****particular ****amo ****a lo****s ****hermosos ****Kagamine ****y ****verlos ****juntos ****como ****pareja ****¡me ****fascina! ****Por ****eso ****estuve ****un ****tiempo ****queriendo ****escribir ****una ****historia ****con ****ellos, ****pero ****nunca ****me ****terminaba ****de ****animar ****y ****el ****miedo ****vencía, ****entonces ****comencé ****a ****leerme ****este ****manga**** "**Strobe Edge**" ****el ****cual ****me ****enganchó ****desde ****el ****principio ****y ****pensé ****¿Por ****qué ****no?**

**¡Así que aquí lo tienen, este es el primer capítulo, ahora los animo a presionar el hermoso botoncito de allí abajo y dejarme su sincera opinión con respecto a este fic!**

**Un beso,**

**Kirumi**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**STROBE EDGE**_

**Desclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son absoluta propiedad de Yamaha, así mismo la historia es obra y genialidad de la increíble Akisaka Io.

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos_"

_Narración de Rin_

Narración

…**Flashbacks…**

**Notas de la Autora al final…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Quizás estoy enferma.<em>

_Me pregunto, qué es esto que siento._

_No sé porque últimamente me estoy sintiendo un poco extraña._

Un largo y cansado suspiro salió de los labios de una Rin con una cara bastante deprimente.

-¿hm? ¿Qué sucede Rin?- preguntó Miki observando a su amiga con curiosidad pues normalmente Rin tiene unas energías chispeantes que nadie puede contener.

-¡esto es lo que me sucede!- dijo Rin en tono dramático señalando un rojizo granito en su mejilla derecha

_Me pregunto si esto también es culpa de lo mismo._

-¡Ah! ¡Un granito!- dijo Gumi completamente escandalizada -¡Que horrible Rin!-

-lo sé…- dijo Rin deprimida y ocultando con su mano al invasor grasiento

-no hagas eso- dijo Luka quitando la mano de Rin –es mejor que no lo toques, o si no crecerá-

-si…-

-te molesta mucho, ¿verdad?- agregó Miki mientras terminaba de copiar las notas de Luka de la clase anterior

Rin sólo asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-¡Wow! Eso se ve como que duele mucho-

Todas se giraron para ver a cierto chico de cabellos aguamarina cerca de Rin.

-oh, hola Mikuo- dijo Rin y seguido infló sus mejillas haciendo notar que se había molestado –y esto es tu culpa-

-¿mi culpa?- preguntó Mikuo incrédulo y presionando las mejillas de Rin -¿por qué?-

-¡no hagas eso!- se quejó Rin quitando las manos de Mikuo, cada vez que ella hacia el gesto infantil de inflar las mejillas, él siempre se encargaba de hacerlas volver a la normalidad sacándole el aire –pero si es tu culpa, por comer los chocolates que me diste me salió esto en la cara-

-Rin, tú fuiste quién se los comió- aclaró Mikuo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón –y sabes qué, ahora nunca más te regalo nada-

-mientes- dijo Gumi con una sonrisa traviesa captando la atención de Mikuo

-¿por qué mentiría?- preguntó el chico

-ya verás como dentro de poco le regalas algo otra vez- susurró la peliverde al oído de Mikuo

-¿q-que estás diciendo?- preguntó Mikuo nervioso y con un pequeño sonrojo provocando las risas de Gumi y Miki

-Rin te entiendo, a mí también me salen después de comer chocolate- dijo Luka completamente ajena a las risas de sus compañeras y seguido se señaló con el dedo índice su mejilla –especialmente por acá…-

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron sorprendidos y con un brillo inusual en ellos.

-¡ah! que bonitas son tus uñas Luka-chan- dijo Rin tomando la mano de Luka entre las suyas

Sus ojos azules observaban con fascinación el delicado trabajo que tenía Luka en cada una de sus uñas.

-¡cierto! Están realmente bonitas- dijo Gumi con una sonrisa

-¿te las has hecho tu?- preguntó Miki cerrando el cuaderno y entregándoselo a la pelirosa

-gracias, me las hice el fin de semana- dijo Luka sonriendo dulcemente para luego observar a la rubia -¿por qué no te las pintas tu también Rin?-

-es que a mí no me quedan bien cuando me las arreglo…- dijo Rin riendo mientras soltaba la mano de Luka –siempre terminan en un desastre-

-entonces, ¿quieres que yo te las pinte durante el almuerzo?- le preguntó Luka amablemente mientras de su bolso sacaba una pintura –tengo un color que te va a quedar genial-

La pintura era de un rosa pastel, idéntico al de los pétalos de cerezo en la primavera.

-¡qué lindo color, gracias!- dijo Rin emocionada tomando la pintura en sus manos, eso provocó que todas sus amigas comenzaran a reírse

Mikuo en cambio, sólo podía ver la dulce expresión de felicidad en el rostro de la rubia.

-¡vaya! hasta ahora, nunca te interesaron este tipo de cosas- dijo Miki observando con una enorme sonrisa a la rubia

-¿al fin serán preparaciones para el matrimonio?- preguntó Gumi acercándose a Mikuo para darle pequeños codazos en el costado.

El rostro del chico adquirió el color de los tomates.

_¿Eh? Osea que…_

_¿Qué es así…?_

_Pero no me parece…_

_¿Será que yo sola no me doy cuenta?_

_Porque es cierto que nunca antes quise pintarme las uñas…_

_¡No puede ser!_

_¡Cómo no me doy cuenta de nada y es sobre mi misma!_

_El corazón de una doncella si que es un misterio…_

La rubia comenzó a revolverse los cabellos con rapidez a la vez que hacia muecas con su rostro, recibiendo una mirada atenta de todos los que la rodeaban.

-ay dios parece que tiene problemas…- dijo Gumi y luego le dedicó una sonrisa pícara a Mikuo –cásate con ella-

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Por qué me lo dicen a mí!- comenzó a decir Mikuo sumamente nervioso y con el rostro ardiendo -¡yo no sé nada de eso! ¡No tiene nada que ver conmigo!-

"_En otras palabras, los dos se hacen los tontos…_" pensó Gumi sonriendo al igual que Luka, las dos parecían compartir el mismo pensamiento.

-ahí viene Len-kun- dijo Miki observando por la ventana del pasillo

-¿de veras?- preguntó Gumi apartando de un empujón a Mikuo para poder tener una mayor visión

Instintivamente, sin que ella tuviese conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, Rin se ocultó el granito con su mano.

Por el pasillo, Len caminaba con su característica serenidad pero con la ligera diferencia de que la camisa del uniforme estaba por fuera de los pantalones y la corbata estaba un poco más baja de lo normal.

-ese look desarreglado también le queda provocativamente genial-

-y hoy tampoco sonríe-

-¿me pregunto si hoy mirará hacia aquí de nuevo?-

_Ahora que lo pienso, desde aquella vez en el tren_

_Nuestras miradas no han vuelto a cruzarse_

_Pero parece que hoy_

-dios muchas gracias por darnos esta vista- susurró Gumi juntando las palmas de su mano

Miki y Luka hicieron un esfuerzo por no estallar de risa y mantener la calma.

_Me gustaría que mire hacia acá_

Rin sólo observaba la figura de Len completamente distraída.

En ese momento Miki desvió un momento los ojos y notó que la rubia estaba tapando el granito de su cara nuevamente.

_Aunque a la vez prefiero que no…_

-¡ah! Rin estás tocándote el granito otra vez- le dijo la pelirroja sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos –no debes hacer eso-

-¡ah, cierto!- soltó Rin quitándose rápidamente la mano y colocándola sobre la superficie de la mesa

_Inconscientemente, quise taparlo_

De la pena las mejillas de Rin se colorearon un poco, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Mikuo que la observaba atentamente.

Len había desaparecido por el pasillo.

-¿saben? aunque sea una vez, me gustaría ver la sonrisa de Len-kun-

… **Len sonrió, una sonrisa que para nada desarmonizaba con las facciones del rubio, una sonrisa que pareció encender un mundo colmado de luz ante los ojos de Rin…**

_Ah, _

_Yo la vi antes pero…_

_Por las circunstancias en la vi, sería muy complicado explicar todo a las demás…_

_Sí, pensándolo bien, conviene esperar un mejor momento…_

_Supongo que la próxima vez podré_

_Aunque, ¿qué estoy haciendo?_

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba Rin, que no podía notar como los ojos aguamarina de Mikuo observaba cada uno de sus gestos fijamente.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutos después<strong>

De su bolso sacó un espejo portátil de cubierta anaranjada, con el fin de chequear si el invasor de la mañana aún permanecía en su cara.

Cerró sus ojos mientras abría el espejo y después de contar hasta tres, los abrió nuevamente. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"_¡bien, se curó rápido!" _pensaba alegremente mientras su miraba deleitada con sus brillantes ojos azules, su mejilla limpia y sin ningún rastro de aquel molesto granito.

Satisfecha, cerró el espejo y guardándolo en su bolso, procedió a continuar con la lectura de la revista de modas que se encontraba en su escritorio.

No habían pasado ni diez segundos, cuando notó un movimiento el puesto de enfrente y al levantar sus ojos se encontró con el rostro serio de Mikuo.

Eso la extrañó.

-Mikuo, ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó y en ese momento el chico desvió su mirada de ella y la concentró en un punto muerto del suelo del salón.

-Rin… ¿tú también crees que Kagamine es cool?- le preguntó Mikuo en un tono de voz muy diferente de lo usual

-eh… bueno, sí, supongo…-

-hmmm…-

El ceño de Mikuo se frunció un poco y su vista nada que se alejaba del suelo.

"_ah, se ofendió" _pensó Rin dándose cuenta de que, de alguna forma, había metido la pata.

-p-pero, ¿no te parece que la gente común juzga a las personas como él?- dijo la chica con el único fin de arreglar lo que había hecho pero el silencio de Mikuo sólo denotaba que aún seguía ofendido.

Pensando en alguna otra cosa que pudiera funcionar, los ojos de Rin pasaron del rostro de Mikuo a las páginas de la revista que permanecía abierta en su escritorio, esperando ser leída.

Entonces tuvo una revelación.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Mira esto Mikuo!-

El grito que había salido tan repentino de la boca de Rin, había captado la atención de Mikuo quién sin mover su cabeza, giró sus ojos en dirección de la rubia.

Sosteniendo frente su rostro, Rin sujetaba la revista mostrando la página en la que salía una modelo con los pies sumergidos en un estanque con varias flores de loto a su alrededor.

Era increíblemente hermosa, sus cabellos de un turquesa brillante estaban semi recogidos de un lado cayendo en ondas hasta su cintura por uno de sus hombros, llevaba un hermoso vestido de vuelos blanco con detalles de encaje rosado que pertenecía a un diseñador reconocido, en su muñeca izquierda una rosa se encontraba atada con una cinta rosada haciendo juego. Su rostro sólo mostraba una sonrisa dulce que transmitía la sensación de paz y que complementaba perfectamente con todo el escenario.

-¡Esta modelo!- dijo Rin con gran determinación mientras señalaba a la chica de cabellos turquesa –si yo te preguntase si ella es linda o no, tú también pensarías que es linda ¿verdad?-

Mikuo la miraba atentamente sin decir palabra alguna.

-es algo como eso, no es como que me gusta Len- finalizó Rin

Entonces sintió una opresión en su pecho, había sido tan rápido como doloroso e instintivamente llevo su mano al punto donde había ocurrido.

_No debería haber venido al final, parece que estoy enferma…_

-ya veo, ahora lo entiendo- dijo Mikuo observando a Rin con una sonrisa

"_parece que ya entendió lo que quiero decir…" _pensó Rin aliviada pero inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho "¡_momento! ¿Por qué tengo que darle explicaciones? Digo todavía no estamos saliendo ni nada…"_

-dime Rin, ¿tú también crees que la modelo que me mostraste es linda?- preguntó Mikuo sacando a la rubia de sus cavilaciones

-¡Es bellísima!- dijo Rin muy emocionada observando nuevamente la foto de la revista -¡últimamente está en miles de revistas, y eso que es nueva!-

Mikuo sólo pudo reírse, mientras Rin continuaba diciendo una y otra vez, que la modelo era increíblemente linda con la mirada en la fotografía.

-¿sabes? esa es mi hermana- dijo Mikuo con orgullo y una gran sonrisa

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa.

-¿¡eeeh!- gritó completamente impactada con semejante revelación -¡no puede ser!-

-shh… no eleves la voz- le indicó el chico incitándola a que se calmase

-pero es asombroso Mikuo, ¡tienes familia famosa!- dijo Rin tan fascinada que con el moño blanco en su cabeza se veía adorable a los ojos del joven.

-bueno, la verdad es que no le quería contar a la gente- comenzó diciendo Mikuo mientras poco a poco sus mejillas se iban coloreando –pero puede que la conozcas algún día… quizás-

Rin observó como el rostro de Mikuo se encendía en un intenso tono rojizo.

_Ah, ya veo_

_Se refiere a cuando comencemos a salir_

_¿Huh?_

_Ahora la zona de mi pecho se siente muy pesada…_

_¿Estoy tan enferma? ¿Será grave?_

En ese momento un chico estrepitosamente al salón, captando la atención de todos los alumnos.

-¡Oigan todos! ¡La clase de gimnasia de hoy va a ser para practicar para el torneo deportivo!- anunció el recién llegado logrando las exclamaciones de júbilo en sus compañeros

Todos comenzaron a celebrar inclusive Rin, pues practicar para el torneo sólo significaba que podían jugar a cualquier cosa.

Minutos después todos se habían cambiado al uniforme de deporte e iban con enormes sonrisas hacia las canchas deportivas.

Rin estaba tan feliz que no podía evitar demostrarlo, tanto era así que estaba sumamente distraída y fue por ello que cuando iba bajando las escaleras, se resbaló y rodó todo lo que le quedaba de escalones.

La consecuencia, un tobillo vendado y estar sentada en una banca observando a todos sus compañeros disfrutar de la clase.

Eso era sumamente aburrido.

_Parece que todos se divierten…_

_No es justo_

Un suspiró de abatimiento se escapó de sus labios, mientras continuaba el hilo de sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de los pasos de alguien. Pasos que se acercaban a dónde ella estaba.

_Nadie viene para acá, ni siquiera se voltean a verme_

_Que aburrimiento…_

De repente, sintió como el sol dejaba de darle en la cara y al girarse a ver el por qué, sus ojos azules se abrieron completamente sorprendidos.

De pie a su lado, se encontraba Kagamine Len, con las manos en sus bolsillos y una lámina enrollada bajo su brazo, su mirada azulina estaba direccionada a los estudiantes que jugaban en la cancha.

Rin sólo podía mirar anonadada, como una suave brisa mecía sus dorados cabellos y la luz del sol les daba un brillo mayor del de siempre.

_Es Len…_

_¿Por qué está él aquí?_

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó el joven aún sin mirarla

Ella pestañeó confundida por la pregunta, y eso pareció entenderlo el rubio porque continuó hablando.

-te caíste por las escaleras, ¿verdad?-

Las mejillas de Rin se colorearon en el acto, estaba sumamente avergonzada porque que Len preguntara eso significaba que él la había visto.

-¡e-estoy bien!- contestó apenada y trató de cambiar el tema –y, ¿por qué estás aquí Len?-

Len giró su rostro para observarla permitiendo que Rin pudiera notar lo intensos que eran sus ojos azules en contraste con el cielo.

-buscando cosas para el profesor- explicó Len con su voz pasiva –como hoy estoy a cargo-

-¡oh! ¿Eso que tienes es de la sala de materiales?- dijo Rin cayendo en la cuenta de la lámina enrollada que tenía Len bajo el brazo -¿son mapas?-

Len asintió con la cabeza, y volvió su vista hacia la cancha.

-si los van a usar en clase, ¿no están todos esperando ahora?- preguntó la rubia sin dejar de ver al joven

-está bien que pasee un rato, es el derecho especial de los que están a cargo- explicó el rubio con tranquilidad - después de todo , el único esperando es el profesor-

-¡tienes razón!- dijo Rin entre risas mientras apartaba sus ojos del joven

_Len habla más de lo que parece…_

_Eso que antes yo estaba sentada aquí sola y aburrida,_

_Pero ahora estoy contenta…_

Repentinamente los ojos de Rin se abrieron un poco.

_Podría ser, que la razón por la que Len está aquí es…_

"_es broma, eso nunca sucedería, que tonta…" _se dijo avergonzada del curso que tomaba aquel pensamiento y bajando su vista hasta su regazo.

Entonces notó algo que no había visto.

Sobre sus piernas se encontraba la sombra de la cabeza de Len.

Inexplicablemente los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a repicar en sus oídos y sus mejillas se sonrojaban sin ninguna explicación.

_Es la sombra de Len…_

Involuntariamente su mano se fue acercando a aquella silueta, en un intento de tocar lo que producía. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaban su velocidad y sonido dentro de sus oídos.

-¡¿A DÓNDE DIABLOS LA ESTÁS TIRANDO!-

El grito que dio uno de sus compañeros en la cancha la aterrizó de vuelta a la realidad, haciéndola retirar la mano lo más rápido que pudo.

-ya me voy- anunció Len mientras se daba vuelta y se iba por donde había llegado, todo ante la mirada de Rin quién no pudo decir nada.

-¿qué rayos hacía él aquí?-

Rin se giró, encontrándose frente a ella a un Mikuo con el uniforme lleno de tierra con sudor y el balón de fútbol bajo el brazo.

Él la miraba de una forma que no pudo descifrar.

-¿hablas de Len? Bueno, parece que se paseaba aprovechando que lo mandaron a la sala de materiales- explicó Rin con una sonrisa

-hmmn…- soltó Mikuo y pareciera que una nube de mal humor se le había puesto encima, algo que la rubia tampoco logró ver

-pero como que me ayudó, yo estaba acá sola sin nada que hacer…- continuó diciendo la chica siendo interrumpida por el ojiazul

-¿Qué? ¡Deberías haber dicho algo!- dijo Mikuo tomando asiento a un lado de Rin –y yo venía corriendo en un santiamén-

-¡Mikuo la pelota!- gritó alguien de la cancha y seguidamente el nombrado arrojó el balón en la dirección que le habían llamado.

-gracias…- dijo Rin sin saber exactamente como sentirse

-está bien, es lo que quiero hacer- explicó el joven con la mirada puesta en el juego que se llevaba a cabo en la cancha

Nuevamente el pecho de la rubia dio otra opresión, sintiéndose mucho más pronunciado y dejándole una sensación de desazón.

_¿Qué es esto?_

_Esta pesadez en mi pecho…_

_Me pregunto si esta es la sensación de ser tratada tan amablemente por la persona que te gusta…_

* * *

><p>-muy bien, están listas-<p>

-¡guau~ gracias Luka! ¡Quedaron hermosas!- dijo Rin observando fascinada sus uñas

Como le había prometido en la mañana, a la hora del almuerzo la pelirosa en compañía de las demás se habían sentado alrededor de una mesa para pintarle las uñas a Rin.

_Sólo con esto, siento que me he convertido en una mujer…_

-Finalmente Rin se ha pasado al "Love Mode" también- dijo Luka con una sonrisa mientras guardaba el material con el que había estado trabajando

-con esto, apuesto a que Mikuo va a invitarla a salir- acotó Gumi muy sonriente mientras se limaba un par de uñas

-hm… me pregunto si eso es cierto, todavía no sentí ninguna señal- dijo Rin llevando un dedo a la altura de su boca y con la mirada puesta en el techo

-ay, dios…- soltó Miki llevándose una mano a la frente ante semejante comentario de su amiga

-bueno, ustedes fueron amigos por mucho tiempo, así que puede que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta- le explicó Luka amablemente

-entonces, cuando estás enamorada ¿cómo se siente?- preguntó Rin confusa

-¡es sencillo! Por ejemplo, tu pecho hace "kyuu~" sólo con pensar en esa persona- comenzó diciendo Meiko llevándose ambas manos al pecho

_¿Kyuu~?_

-como sea duele y te hace llorar sin razón- agregó Gumi con mirada ensoñadora

-y sientes que algo estruja tu corazón hasta que duele- añadió Miki correspondiendo en una sonrisa a la peliverde

-ugh… ¿duele? ¿estruja?- dijo rin un tanto nerviosa y asustada ¡suena como muchas cosas malas!-

-¡nah! Aunque duele, no te disgusta- dijo Meiko con una gran sonrisa para tranquilizar a Rin

-si, si, es cierto- correspondieron Miki y Gumi dando muchos asentimientos

_Es doloroso, pero no te disgusta…_

_Sigo sin entender…_

* * *

><p>Con su moño blanco dando pequeños tumbos en su cabeza, Rin iba bajando poco a poco las escaleras de la estación de tren debido a la torcedura de tobillo.<p>

"_¡ow! Me sigue doliendo bastante…"_ pensaba la ojiazul mientras se apoyaba de la baranda de metal hasta finalmente dar con el último escalón

"_phew~ al fin llego al anden…" _pensó aliviada pero entonces notó como el tren estaba comenzando a cerrar las puertas y todo alivio se esfumó en un segundo.

Así que tratando de ignorar el dolor echó una carrera hacía el vagón, logrando entrar antes de que se terminasen de cerrar las puertas.

"_no sé como pude… pero ahora me duele mucho más~" _pensó observando a su alrededor.

Entonces notó como cerca de donde ella se encontraba quedaba un puesto libre, lo cual la inundó de una felicidad plena y un profundo agradecimiento. El pie la estaba matando.

Así que con una gran sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas en sus azulinos ojos, tomó asiento aradeciendo internamente a dios por aquel pequeño milagro.

-AY, DIOS ¡QUE DESVERGONZADA!-

Rin dio un respingo en su asiento al escuchar aquella exclamación, notando que venía de una señora un tanto pasada de peso que se encontraba frente a ella.

-DIOS MÍO, ¿¡QUE LOS CHICOS DE HOY YA NO APRENDEN LOS MODALES DE DAR EL ASIENTO!- continuó la mujer haciéndose la ofendida.

Rin sólo podía mirarla entre sorprendida y asustada pues no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

-PORQUE ERES JOVEN, ¡TE INTERESA SOLO TU PROPIA COMODIDAD!- siguió la mujer sujetando un bolso de mano de verde chillón -¡NO PUEDO CREER ESTO! ¡QUÉ ATREVIMIENTO! ¡QUE DISGUSTO!-

Era tal el escándalo que en esos momentos todos los presentes en el vagón la observaban a ella y a la mujer.

_Wah… todos nos miran…_

_¡Qué vergüenza!_

Con las mejillas coloreadas y el nerviosismo a flor de piel, Rin trabajosamente comenzó a ponerse en pie. Su tobillo le reclamaba por ello, con grandes punzadas de dolor.

-lo s-siento…- empezó a disculparse con voz débil cuando sintió como alguien la empujaba suavemente de vuelta a su asiento.

Al levantar la mirada se topó con lo que menos esperaba encontrar.

Con una mano sobre su hombro, observándola con sus intensos ojos azules, cubiertos parcialmente por algunos mechones rubios. Kagamine Len estaba frente a ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-ESPERA UN SEGUNDO, ¿¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!- le reclamó la mujer al joven, el cuál no se inmuto ni un poco.

-¿cómo está tu tobillo?- preguntó Len con voz calmada y los ojos puestos en Rin –se ha hinchado bastante, ¿no? ¿lo estás cuidando bien?-

-¿eh?- soltó la mujer sin comprender las palabras del chico

-disculpe, pero ella tiene su pie lastimado- explicó Len girándose a ver a la mujer que minutos antes había estado gritando como loca.

Las personas del vagón mostraban un rostro de decepción para con la mujer y su comportamiento con la "pobre chica", como pasó a ser Rin para todos.

-P-PUES SI SUCEDÍA ESO, ¡DEBERÍA HABERLO DICHO! ¡CÓMO PODRÍA SABERLO!- gritó la mujer excusándose de haber hecho aquel papelón frente a todos mientras se iba del tren que se había detenido en una parada.

Len miró a la mujer un tanto fastidiado debido a los gritos que había proferido.

-gr-gracias…- dijo Rin captando la atención del rubio

-ah, no es nada…- empezó a decir Len pero al observar en dirección a la chica sus ojos se abrieron impactados.

Los azulinos ojos de la joven se encontraban aguados, al punto exacto de dejar brotar un montón de lágrimas y por debajo de ellos las mejillas coloreadas de un rojo incandescente.

_¿y ahora qué hago?_

_Si pestañeo ahora, seguro empiezo a llorar_

_Y llorar por una estupidez como esta, sería patético_

_No quiero que Len me vea._

_Ay no, esto es malo_

_Voy a llorar_

_Voy a llorar…_

Leyendo la expresión en el rostro de Rin, el chico se giró, dándole la espalda a Rin quién sin contenerse un segundo más había comenzado a llorar.

Las lágrimas no paraban de bajar por sus mejillas aun cuando ella se las limpiara constantemente, éstas seguían saliendo de sus ojos sin contención.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que la última lágrima saliera y Rin pudiera serenarse, y recomponerse un poco.

En todo ese tiempo, Len no se había movido de donde estaba.

_Len…_

Sus ojos azules y ahora un tanto rojizos por el llanto observaron la espalda del joven con intensidad.

_¿Será que se dio cuenta de que yo no quería que me viese llorar?_

_Me pregunto…_

_Podría ser…_

-_llegando a la estación Shinsakuta_- anunció la voz mecánica del tren mientras este se detenía en la estación y comenzaba a abrir sus puertas –_Estación Shinsakuta, por favor desciendadn por la izquierda…_-

"_es la estación de Len"_ pensó Rin notando confusa que el chico no se movía de su sitio

-Len, ¿no debes bajar?- preguntó Rin inclinándose un poco para ver el rostro del rubio y al hacerlo notó como el susodicho estaba completamente dormido.

_¡Guau! ¡Está dormido aún de pie!_

_Definitivamente, Len es una persona que duerme mucho…_

-Len, Len- lo llamó Rin dándole pequeños toques a su hombro en un intento por despertarlo pero sin lograr ningún efecto

-_las puertas están cerrándose ahora…_- dijo le voz del tren y en correspondencia se podía ver como las puertas se iban atrancando.

Preocupada Rin comenzó a darle fuertes palmadas a la espalda de Len, llamándolo una y otra vez para que el chico despertara.

-¡despierta! Están cerrando las puertas!- repetía Rin aumentando la intensidad en su palmadas pero no sirvió de nada porque las puertas se habían cerrado y el tren volvía a retomar la marcha

Entonces, los parpados de Len se abrieron y con mirada somnolienta observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de su descuido.

-ah, mierda… dormí demasiado- dijo soltando un suspiro de fastidio

-yo, yo lo siento, traté de despertarte…- explicó Rin atrayendo la atención de Len, quien se giró un poco para verla -pero como que fue inútil, lo siento-

-oh, ¿de veras? Siento eso, gracias- le dijo el rubio un tanto sorprendido –ya que me pasé de mi estación, te acompañaré a casa-

Aquellas últimas palabras sorprendieron a Rin coloreándole sus mejillas.

-¿¡EH! N-NO ES NECESARIO…- gritó completamente impactada pero siendo interrumpida por un Len bastante relajado

-si te apoyas en mi hombro, te será más fácil caminar, ¿no es verdad?- continuó el rubio observándola con sus azulinos ojos –y de todos modos, me pasé de mi estación… así que, hagamos eso-

-okay…- soltó Rin sin ninguna defensa que decir al respecto.

* * *

><p><em>No puedo creer esto…<em>

_Que Len me lleve a casa…_

Caminando de forma pausada y con mucho cuidado frente a un conjunto de residencias con algunas farolas iluminando el camino, Rin iba aferrada del hombro de Len, con el rostro encandilado.

_Y además, que me preste su hombro…_

_¿Será un sueño?_

Estaba tan apenada, que apenas y estaba tocando el hombro del joven, él cual se dio cuenta y agarrando la mano de Rin la colocó mejor en su hombro.

-no hay problema si haces más presión- le dijo con voz calmada

El rostro de Rin se encendió mucho más y los latidos de su corazón empezaban a retumbar en su pecho.

_¡Yo soy la que tiene problema!_

Len notó esto y soltó la mano de Rin de forma rápida llevándosela a sus rubios cabellos un tanto apenado.

-ah, cierto, lo siento- dijo avergonzado de su acción

-n-no, descuida- dijo Rin tratando de amainar la incomodidad y luego continuaron caminando en silencio

_Mis uñas… se ven tan femeninas_

_Me alegro…_

Unos minutos después, legaron frente a un muro de ladrillos donde ponía el apellido Kasane en un cartelito y que protegía una casa de aspecto promedio en el interior.

-gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa- le agradeció Rin con una sonrisa –lo siento, debes sentir tu hombro cansado…-

-mm, bueno… no creí que ibas a poner tanta presión en él…- dijo Len dándose unos masajes en el hombro

Las mejillas de Rin se encendieron de la vergüenza.

-¡P-perdón! ¡yo no q-quería! ¡Lo siento!- comenzó a disculparse Rin pero fue interrumpida por el rubio

-era… una broma- le dijo Len observándola con un poco de burla en sus ojos

Durante unos segundos los ojos de rin permanecieron abiertos de para en par, un tanto anonadados pero luego sus cejas se fruncieron y sus mejillas se inflaron.

-¡si eres cruel!- le dijo la rubia enojada mientras trataba en juego de golpear a Len

Entonces, la risa de Len se alzó por encima del ruido de la noche al tiempo que su dueño esquivaba los golpes por parte de la rubia, quien había quedado enmudecida ante tan maravillosos sonido.

-jajaja, por hoy ya me golpeaste demasiado- dijo Len con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con sus ojos azules brillando por el momento.

_Ah…_

_Volvió a sonreír…_

-bueno, nos vemos- se despidió el chico con una mano y caminando de regreso hacia la estación

Rin sólo pudo imitar su gesto, aun ensimismada por lo que acababa de suceder.

_Es la segunda vez que veo su sonrisa…_

_¿Hm?_

La chica se detuvo en el aire cayendo en la cuenta de algo importante.

_Len había dicho que por hoy lo había golpeado demasiado, pero la única vez que lo hice fue cuando estuvimos en el vagón…_

_¿Eh?_

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y se giraron a ver la espalda de Len que ya se encontraba bastante alejada.

_¡Len estaba despierto!_

_En realidad no dormía en ese momento…_

_Aquel "dormí demasiado" era simplemente Len siendo amable…_

Entonces, como si una fuerza lo llamara, sólo unos segundos Len había girado el rostro y desde aquella distancia Rin pudo sentir como sus miradas se encontraban.

Su corazón se oprimió en su pecho, y los latidos empezaron a retumbar en sus oídos.

… **cuando estás enamorada, ¿cómo se siente?...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Chan Chan Chan! Finalmente he concluido con el segundo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia, y ahora sólo debo decirles algo sumamente importante…**

**¡DISCULPEN POR LA MEGA-HIPER-SUPER-DEMORA!**

**Mi única excusa es que comencé la universidad el 24 de Octubre del año pasado, en la especialidad de Arquitectura y les digo que no me ha dejado ni un minuto de descanso. Entre las escasas horas de sueño realizando maquetas, los largos estudios de Matematica I y las idas y venidas tomando los autobuses y porpuestos de mi casa a la universidad, han ocupado todo mi tiempo. Por suerte he culminado exitosamente mi primer semestre y por ello tengo 3 semanas de vacaciones en las que daré de todo por actualizar mis historias. Comenzando por este capítulo que ya tenía por la mitad.**

**Espero les haya gustado, independientemente de si me odian por no habérselos traído antes y espero seguir contando con su apoyo.**

**Por cierto, el manga se llama como el fic, no quise quitarle el nombre porque sino no complementaba. También debo decirles que estoy muy halagada de que muchos han colocado la historia en sus favoritos al igual que me han agregado a mi. ¡Se los agradesco!**

**¡Dios 13 reviews es increíble! ¡Estoy super feliz! ¡Espero que el retraso no haga disminuir el contador pues, me encanta conocer lo que piensan sobre lo que escribo en cada capítulo!**

**Sin nada más que decir…**

**¡No se olviden de presionar ese maravilloso botoncito de allá abajo, dejando su opinión!**

**Un beso**

**Kirumi**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**STROBE EDGE**_

**Desclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son absoluta propiedad de Yamaha, así mismo la historia es obra y genialidad de la increíble Akisaka Io.

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos_"

_Narración de Rin_

Narración

…**Flashbacks…**

**Notas de la Autora al final…**

* * *

><p><em>Por fin entiendo…<em>

_Por qué siento como si algo estuviera atravesando mi pecho…_

**Cafetín Escolar**

-¡wow!- soltó Meiko con cara impactada –el cafetín está lleno de gente hoy-

Sus demás compañeras asentían con la cabeza mientras trataban de no ser arrolladas por la multitud congregada, todas excepto Rin.

_Es que yo me he enamorado de Len_

_Y el misterio más grande que hay en mí…_

Las personas gritaban, reían y conversaban a su alrededor pero sus ojos azules buscaban insistentemente, en cada rincón, entre cada estudiante.

_Es que cada vez que me encuentro con Len…_

Entonces, al fondo cerca de las máquinas de bebida vislumbro una cabellera rubia que conocía muy bien.

_Por un momento,_

_No puedo oír nada a mí alrededor_

_Y Len es lo único que puedo ver…_

Kagamine Len con su uniforme en un medio desorden, sostenía una lata de bebidas sin percatarse en lo absoluto de que estaba siendo observado.

-hey Rin, tú te has traído un bento ¿no?- le preguntó Meiko y al no obtener respuesta se giró, encontrándose con una Rin espabilada -¿Rin?-

Como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría la rubia giró la cabeza rápidamente con unas mejillas sumamente rojas.

-¿eh?- soltó sin saber exactamente que decir pues se había perdido hace mucho en la conversación

-¿qué estas buscando?- preguntó entonces Miki al notar la reacción de la rubia

-ah… nada, nada- balbuceó un poco nerviosa

Sus amigas la observaron unos segundos hasta que decidieron no darle importancia, después de todo Rin era una chica que se la pasaba en las nubes.

-te estábamos pidiendo que como tienes tu bento y el lugar está abarrotado, ¿si puedes adelantarte y comprar algo de jugo?- le explicó Luka tranquilamente pero alzando un poco la voz para que pudiera oírla

-está bien, ya regreso- dijo Rin con una sonrisa y tomando el dinero de todas se fue en dirección a las maquinas

_Desde entonces,_

_Me he dado cuenta de que yo no paro de buscar a Len por todas partes…_

A la distancia volvió a encontrar la figura de Len en compañía de un chico el cuál simplemente pasaba desapercibido ante sus ojos azules atentos a cada movimiento de Len.

_Y aún así_

_Quiero que nuestras miradas se crucen…_

Como si la mirada de Rin lo estuviera llamando Len pareció reaccionar y comenzó a girar el rostro en dirección de la chica, quién rápidamente desvió la vista hacia sus pies.

_Pero en el segundo en que están a punto de encontrarse, _

_Giro la cara, me siento arrepentida_

_Y mis esperanzas no paran de crecer_

Dudando y con los nervios a flor de piel decidió, en forma disimulada, levantar la mirada.

Sintió como su corazón se detuvo en una fuerte opresión dentro de su pecho, a la vez que sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

Len con su intensa mirada azulina la observaba, y levantando la mano donde tenía una lata de jugo de banana la saludo.

_Cuando nos miramos…_

El rojo en sus mejillas no tardó en aparecer y en una lenta reacción lo saludó de vuelta con una sonrisa. En sus ojos unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir .

_Soy tan feliz que me dan unas ganas terribles de llorar…_

Poco a poco, el chico comenzó a alejarse saliendo del cafetín en compañía de sus amigos.

_Desde que me enamoré de Len, he aprendido a sentir muchas cosas diferentes_

"_¡ha comprado jugo de banana!"_ pensaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras apretaba el monedero contra su pecho.

_Así que estés es mi primer amor…_

* * *

><p><strong>Pasillo hacia el cafetín<strong>

Un chico de cabellos color turquesa caminaba con ambas manos en los bolsillos observando el paisaje a través de la ventana, en esos momentos se dirigía al cafetín, tratando de alcanzar a las chicas y a Rin.

El ruido de unos pasos hizo que girara la cabeza encontrándose a Kagamine Len justo frente a él.

"_el enemigo…" _sentenció mientras le fulminaba con la mirada

Porque él había notado la forma en que los ojos azules de Rin veían al ídolo de la escuela, él no era ningún tonto.

Con los celos a flor de piel, justo en el instante en que se cruzaban Mikuo chocó su hombro contra el rubio dándole un pequeño empujón.

-¡ah! perdón, perdón- se disculpó Mikuo tratando de parecer intimidante e indiferente -¿quién me iba a decir que aquí había alguien?-

Len permanecía callado y los mechones rubios de su cabello ocultaban sus facciones.

-no me he dado cuenta de que existías…- no pudo continuar con su frase por culpa de un dolor insoportable que enmudeció sus palabras.

Una lata de jugo de banana había caído en la punta de su pie.

-perdón…- empezó a decir Len con serenidad mientras se agachaba a recoger la lata –se me ha caído cuando has chocado conmigo-

Ambos chicos se miraron durante unas fracciones de segundo antes de seguir por cada cual por su lado.

-¿de qué iba ese?- le preguntó un chico de larga cabellera purpura y unos centímetros más alto que el rubio

-y yo que sé- respondió Len mientras se encogía de hombros y su mirada azulina observaba sus pasos

Mikuo sólo maldecía en silencio.

_Sin embargo…_

_Desde que me he dado cuenta de lo que siento…_

_Hay algo que no puedo dejar tal y como está,_

_Y se trata de…_

-¡Rin!-

Se giró lentamente en dirección de la voz que la había llamado, allí corriendo en su dirección con sus desordenados cabellos turquesa estaba Mikuo.

-¿ha quedado algo?- le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa que hizo un peso en su pecho

_Pero es algo que nunca ha quedado claro del todo…_

_¿Qué es lo más correcto?_

Desvió la mirada.

-yo… tenía que encargarme de las bebidas, así que no lo sé- dijo mientras sujetaba con fuerza la lata que tenía en las manos

-ah, ya veo…- dijo Mikuo llevándose la mano derecha al bolsillo

"_esto va mal" _pensó con preocupación y nerviosismo así que en un acto que le pareció el mejor comenzó rápidamente a huir de allí.

-yo… ¡me he olvidado de comprar las bebidas de las demás! ¡tengo que irme!- dijo sin mirar en ningún momento a Mikuo

-¿eh? ¿Rin?- soltó el de cabellos turquesa sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba, entonces lo vio.

Entre las manos delicadas de Rin una lata de jugo de banana, exactamente igual a la de Kagamine Len.

* * *

><p><strong>En el salón<strong>

-Rin, ¡qué cosa más rara!- soltó Gumi sorprendida –has cogido jugo de banana-

-¿eh? yo pensé que no te gustaba- soltó Miki entonces mientras se llevaba una cuchara con comida a la boca

-ah, es que… me dijeron que esta marca es buena y quise probarlo…- dijo Rin riendo tontamente mientras sujetaba su bebida con ambas manos

-oh, trajiste salchichas ¿me das un poco?- preguntó Meiko emocionada observando el bento anaranjado de Rin

-¡si claro!- le contestó con una sonrisa y tomó un sorbo del jugo

"_un sabor que ha Len le gusta… un sabor que le gusta al chico del que estoy enamorada" _pensaba Rin con un sonrojo mientras el dulce de la bebida inundaba cada parte de su boca.

-así que el festival deportivo está cerca, ¿eh?- comentó Luka con una sonrisa entusiasta

-sip, ya no puedo esperar a que llegue- comentó Gumi increíblemente emocionada con Meiko haciéndole respaldo

-yo también, pero es triste que después de eso no habrá nada interesante por un largo tiempo…- agregó Miki con un suspiro

"_ahora que lo pienso… poco después del festival deportivo es el cumpleaños de Mikuo…" _recordó Rin dejando su bebida a un lado y su mirada se perdió en algún punto de la mesa.

_El año pasado y el anterior a ese,_

_Para asegurarme de que no pasara el cumpleaños solo…_

_Le dije que lo celebraríamos juntos de nuevo,_

_Pero…_

_Si ahora he cambiado de decisión estaría rompiendo esa promesa_

_Y eso me convertiría en una mentirosa…_

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana después<strong>

El ruido estridente del silbato se alzó por sobre todos los sonidos en la cancha de voleibol de la parte de atrás de la preparatoria.

-¡fin del partido!- gritó la voz del profesor de deporte que estaba haciendo de arbitro.

-¿¡ya hemos perdido!?- se quejaba Gumi histérica mientras a su lado Luka se secaba el sudor, Miki se desplomaba en el suelo y Rin se tomaba la última gota que quedaba en el termo -¿eso es todo?-

-como era un campeonato, ya hemos terminado- explicó la pelirosa apaciblemente

Miki no era capaz de decir nada.

-aahh… ¡que aburrido! Ni siquiera estoy cansada- dijo Gumi frunciendo la boca en una mueca graciosa

-ahora sólo nos queda animar a la clase de Meiko…- comenzó diciendo Miki ya con el aliento recuperado

-olvidenlo, nosotras también perdimos- le interrumpió una Meiko que recién llegaba con cara de fastidio

-umm… entonces vayamos a animar a los chicos, creo que les toca baloncesto- dijo Luka dándole la mano a Miki para ayudarla a ponerse en pie

-¡ah! si quieren adelántense, yo iré por agua- dijo Rin enseñando el termo vacío

-buena idea Rin, tráetela que rebose- le dijo Meiko con una gran sonrisa mientras las demás se iban –me muero de sed-

Rin se rió ante el comentario y dándose la vuelta se fue hacia los bebederos exteriores.

El moño blanco en su cabeza daba pequeños brincos con cada paso que daba.

"_a lo mejor después me quedo dando vueltas por ahí, total ya se acabó todo…" _pensaba Rin con aire despreocupado mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Un cielo tan azul como los ojos de Len.

Entonces por no andar pendiente tropezó con alguien.

-¡ah! lo siento no estaba…- no logró terminar su frase porque frente a ella enderezando su postura estaba Kagamine Len.

Al parecer había estado tomando agua del bebedero, cuando Rin le tropezó y eso lo sabía porque parte de la cara del rubio estaba mojada al igual que su camisa.

Secándose con el dorso de su mano el chico la saludó con la mirada fija en ella.

_Len…_

-¿en qué te has inscrito, Rin?- le preguntó con su voz serena

Rin estaba paralizada, después de todo Len había dicho su nombre ¡por primera vez!

Su sonrojo empezó a hacerse notorio, cuando Len la miró esperando una respuesta.

-yo… estaba en el equipo de voleibol- comenzó diciendo con una gran sonrisa mientras se rascaba un poco la sien con el dedo índice –pero hemos perdido en la primera ronda…-

Soltando una risilla y bajo la atenta mirada del joven empezó a hacer muecas de musculatura.

-¡pero tengo fuerza más que de sobra! ¡así que los animaré con todo!-

Len la miró curioso por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se decidió a decir algo.

-si, anímanos por favor…-

Y con las manos en los bolsillos se dio la vuelta para marcharse

Rin sólo lo miraba con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-va… vale- fue lo único que logró decir

_¿Por qué Len ha dicho eso?_

Entonces vio como se detenía y girando un poco el rostro le daba una semi sonrisa y una mirada divertida.

-aunque ahora nos toca jugar con la clase 1- dijo y entonces la chica cayó en la cuenta

Ella estaba en esa clase.

_¡Me ha tomado el pelo!_

_Y ahora…_

-¡¿A qué equipo deberíamos animar?!- gritaron Gumi y Meiko completamente alteradas

Las chicas sentadas en las gradas de la cancha de básquet, estaban en serios apuros.

-¡qué tal esto!- dijo Miki con seriedad – animaremos a nuestra clase, pero cuando Len-kun juegue en el otro equipo no pasa nada si le animamos a él-

-¡oh, es una buena idea!- dijo Luka bastante sorprendida

-si, hagamos eso- corroboró Gumi asintiendo muchas veces con la cabeza

-decidido entonces…- comenzó diciendo Meiko con un brillo de determinación en los ojos

-¡ÁNIMO CLASE UNO!- gritaron todas juntas al unísono mientras aplaudían para después agregar por lo bajito -¡tú también Len-kun!-

Así el partido fue transcurriendo poco a poco, bajo los vítores del público, las órdenes de los profesores de cada clase, y los gritos entre los jugadores, hasta que finalmente llegaba a al final.

El marcador iba 38 puntos la clase 1 y 36 puntos la clase 7, la diferencia mínima de dos puntos sólo ponía en tensión a todas las personas dentro del gimnasio.

-sólo una canasta puede decidir el partido- dijo Gumi muerta del nerviosismo y con los ojos atentos a lo que sucedía en el campo de juego

-¡oh! Nuestra clase tiene la pelota- mencionó Miki señalando al jugador que corría con todas sus fuerzas rebotando la pelota hacia la cesta de la clase 7

-¡no queda mucho para el final, si la clase 1 consigue mantener la posesión del balón, serán los ganadores!- exclamó uno de los estudiantes que se había ofrecido para comentarista del partido

-¡sólo quedan 5 segundos!- gritó Luka con emoción

-¡ustedes pueden hacerlo!- gritaron Gumi y Meiko con todas sus fuerzas

Entonces la pelota fue robada por un estudiante de la clase siete que portaba el número diez, y que ahora corría a toda velocidad hacia el sentido opuesto.

Los ojos azulinos de Rin se abrieron de par en par al reconocerlo.

-¡Kyaaah! ¡Len-kun tiene la pelota!- gritaron las chicas, todas excepto una rubia que sólo observaba anonadada –¡es tan genial!

Len con el cabello cubierto en sudor, la coleta a medio deshacer iba con el balón con la mirada fija en la cesta contraria mientras el contador poco a poco descendía.

-pero…- dijo Miki preocupada y a su lado Meiko sacó una foto con su celular

Tomando impulso y sosteniendo el balón con ambas manos, en una pose que enloqueció a todas sus admiradoras, Len hizo un lanzamiento cuando sólo restaban dos segundos.

-¿a quién deberíamos animar en esta situación?-

-¡Noo! ¡Qué problema!-

-¡quiero que la meta pero..!

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes la pelota fue cayendo en una curva perfecta, chocó contra el cuadrado del tablero y limpiamente cayó por la canasta.

-¡ha entrado! ¡Son tres puntos!- gritó el comentarista -¡la victoria es para los chicos de la clase 7!-

Una gran muchedumbre empezó a vitoriar y aplaudir por el resultado.

"_¿cómo deberíamos reaccionar?" _pensaron todas las chicas conjutamente sin que su rostro de sorpresa desapareciera y ni un sonido saliera de su boca, todas las chicas excepto una.

-¡ah! ¡Qué bien!- gritó Rin con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos azules brillantes y una gran sonrisa en su rostro -¡ha entrado!-

Todas sus amigas la vieron aterrorizadas por aquella acción, y al mismo tiempo todos sus compañeros de clase que habían estado jugando le enviaron miradas asesinas que la hicieron reaccionar.

-¡oh!- soltó e inmediatamente se llevó ambas manos a la boca con suma vergüenza

-¡Rin acaso te volviste loca!- le gritó Meiko tomándola por los hombros y dándole suaves sacudidas

-Meiko tiene razón Rin, entiendo cómo te sientes pero ¡nos matarán por eso!- le dijo la peliverde completamente alterada como si la fueran a atacar en cualquier momento

Rin estaba tan avergonzada que fijó su vista en un punto lejos de sus amigas, entonces vio como Len mirándola atentamente se tapaba un poco la boca con una de las manos y sus labios se movían dándole un mensaje.

Luego simplemente se marchó con sus compañeros, colocándose una toalla alrededor del cuello.

Las mejillas rojizas de Rin se volvieron incandescentes, sintiéndose muy apenada porque en sólo esa fracción de segundo Len le había dicho "torpe".

_¡Wow!_

_Len, _

_hace unos momentos…_

_me ha dicho un secreto que sólo yo he podido escuchar_

_mi corazón está latiendo muy deprisa_

Atrás de ella, sentado en una de las gradas y sin quietarle la vista de encima, Mikuo había observado todo lo que había pasado.

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente.

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado por la tarde<strong>

-esto es para ti- dijo con voz dulce una chica de hermosos ojos turques entregándole un paquete con un enorme lazo verde decorándolo –es un poquito pronto, pero es tu regalo de parte de mamá y mía-

-hmm… grafiafh- respondió Mikuo observando el regalo mientras ingería de una soda

Ambos habían terminado de almorzar en aquel restaurante de comida rápida.

-¿a qué vienen esas formas? Sé un poco más agradecido- dijo la chica formando un puchero infantil –después de todo, tu onee-sama* ha viajado mucho para traerte eso-

Su hermana llevaba el largo y sedoso cabello turquesa recogido en dos trenzas sobre sus hombros y para cubrir su rostro llevaba una gorra de tela que estaba a la moda en esos momentos.

-¿onee-"sama"?- dijo con cinismo pero ella pareció ignorarlo porque inmediatamente apoyando su cara con ambas manos le formó una sonrisa

-bueno, ¿y cómo te va? ¿Crees que la chica de la última vez te va a dar otro regalo este año?- preguntó la chica muy entusiasta –era… Rin-chan ¿verdad?-

El humor de perros de Mikuo pareció aumentar y frunciendo el ceño dejó el vaso de soda a un lado

-eres insoportable…- dijo sin ninguna intención

La chica frente a él puso cara de sorpresa y luego bajo la mirada un tanto trsite, Mikuo se maldijo internamente por la metida de pata que había hecho.

-¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Está todo bien entre tú y tu novio?- preguntó él tratando de desviar la conversación

-bueno, con mi trabajo y los exámenes de la universidad, no nos hemos estado viendo últimamente- dijo la joven llevándose un mechón suelto tras su oreja con aire distraído para luego componer una dulce sonrisa –pero estamos muy enamorados, así que no importa-

Mikuo sólo observaba como su hermana continuaba un monólogo sumamente emocionada.

-¡nos hablamos y enviamos mensajes todos los días!- comentó con un pequeño sonrojo –además ¡vamos a salir este fin de semana!-

-¿estás segura de que no eres la única que piensa que todo está bien, nee-chan?- preguntó el chico interrumpiéndola, su humor estaba cada vez peor

Ella lo miró un par de segundos completamente sorprendida de su actitud.

-¿qué tienes? Hoy estás de un humor desagradable…- entonces una idea le vino a la mente -¡ah! ya entiendo, ¿a ti y a esa chica no les está yendo bien?-

Soltó un suspiro mientras juntaba sus manos en una actitud de hermana mayor.

-no sé si es que no te sientes preparado o qué pero si no actúas ahora, después puede ser muy tarde ¿sabes?- su hermano frunció ligeramente el ceño algo que ella no notó –podrá quizás encontrar a un chico más maravilloso que tú, Mikuo-

Entonces sin ganas de escuchar nada más se levantó de su asiento haciendo un ruido estrepitoso y con el regalo en mano se despidió de su hermana.

-me voy a casa, gracias por el consejo-

-¿eh, ya? ¿tan rápido?- preguntó la joven mirándolo confundida

-bueno nee-chan, buena suerte a ti también- dijo y se comenzó a marchar de allí

"_no tienes que decírmelo, ya estoy en un apuro…" _pensó el chico con suma molestia.

* * *

><p><strong>En la preparatoria<strong>

**Día 1**

-Rin ¿sabes? Yo…-

-lo siento Mikuo, estoy un poco ocupada ahora-

**Día 2**

-Rin yo…-

-¿eh? ¿Me llamaste Gumi?-

-¡yo no dije nada!-

**Día 3**

-Rin…-

-¡ah! tengo que ir al baño-

El joven de mirada turquesa sólo podía ver con impotencia como Rin salía corriendo por el pasillo, igual que todos los días anteriores.

* * *

><p>-hey, últimamente has estado evitando a Mikuo, Rin- comentó Meiko mientras caminaban por los pasillos en compañía de las demás<p>

-¿eh?- soltó Rin sintiéndose nerviosa

-¡ah! a mí también me pareció que le has estado huyendo…- agregó Miki enderezando su prendedor de estrella

-Rin ¿no te parece que para él también es evidente?- le dijo Luka como si fuera una madre haciéndole notar su error a su pequeña

-sí, yo pienso igual…- opinó Gumi asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente

Rin sólo pudo bajar la vista a sus pies en movimiento.

_No está bien si sigo así…_

_Aunque siga evitando a Mikuo, nada va a resolverse_

_Tengo que decírselo claramente_

_A Mikuo y a todos…_

Con las mejillas sonrojadas y una fugaz determinación corriendo por sus venas Rin levantó la vista y observó a sus amigas.

-¡yo…!- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida por una voz masculina muy familiar

-¡Rin!-

Todas se giraron sobre sus talones y frente a ellas Mikuo estaba parado con la vista fija en Rin.

-tengo algo que decirte, así que ven conmigo por favor- le pidió sin ningún atisbo en su voz

Rin lo miró durante un par de segundos.

Sabía claramente lo que iba a pasar.

_Tengo que decirlo_

-de acuerdo- respondió y ambos jóvenes se fueron en dirección contraria, hacia la azotea de la preparatoria

Allí, sin nadie que los interrumpiera, con la suave brisa refrescando el ambiente, bajo un cielo azul brillante, Mikuo se paró frente a ella y con gran valentía sus ojos turquesa se encontraron con los zafiros de Rin.

-sé mi novia, Rin- dijo el chico con voz clara y firme –cuando mis padres se divorciaron, y yo estaba triste, tú siempre estuviste a mi lado, y por eso siempre te quise-

La joven permanecía muda, manteniendo el contacto visual sin transmitir nada que el chico pudiera interpretar.

-me prometí que mi cumpleaños de este año no lo pasaríamos como amigos, sino juntos como novio y novia-

_Lo dije yo misma_

_Le hice esa promesa a Mikuo_

Ella cerró sus ojos mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza.

Él sólo podía observarla y desear que no aún no fuera demasiado tarde.

_Pero…_

_Me di cuenta de mis sentimientos_

Lentamente sus párpados fueron abriéndose, mostrando su mirada azulina, tan azul como un océano y que poco a poco le fue revelando lo peor al joven de cabellos turquesa.

_Es por eso que debo decirlo_

_Aunque signifique romper esa persona…_

-lo si…-

En un arrebato impulsivo sin ninguna premeditación el joven la tomó por los hombros con fuerza y en una actitud suplicante y sin mirarla en ningún momento a los ojos, Mikuo quiso interrumpir lo que los labios rosados de ella estuvieron a punto de decirle.

-está bien si no me respondes ahora, sólo piénsalo un poco más ¡por favor!

En su pecho un peso, le daba punzadas a su corazón.

Rin lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos sin poder decir palabra alguna.

-hasta entonces, todo está bien- sentenció Mikuo dando por terminada la conversación y aún con la poca voluntad que le quedaba se fue de allí.

En el instante en que la puerta de metal se cerró, Rin no pudo mantenerse ni un segundo más en pie y cayó de rodillas contra el suelo.

Sus ojos no mostraban alguna emoción significativa, sólo miraban sus manos sin siquiera mirarlas realmente.

_Rechazar a alguien_

_Requiere de mucha energía…_

_Lastimar a alguien es algo que da mucho miedo…_

Lentamente alzando su rostro, su mirada se perdió en la inmensidad de aquel cielo sobre su cabeza.

-lo siento Mikuo…- dijo con voz débil y cansada –aunque te quiero tanto…-

_Aunque lo quiero mucho,_

_Ese cariño no es amor…_

* * *

><p>En el momento en que deslizó la puerta de su salón de clase todas sus amigas se giraron a verla con una inmensa sonrisa y ojos llenos de curiosidad, incluso Meiko estaba allí.<p>

-¡Felicitaciones!- gritaron todas en conjunto y se le abalanzaron encima

_¿Eh?_

-¿cómo fue que te lo dijo?- le preguntó Gumi muy emocionada

-¿te latía muy fuerte el corazón?- preguntó Miki con una enorme sonrisa

-¿te besó? ¡dime que te besó!- dijo Meiko con una mirada complice

Luka sólo reía tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

Más al fondo Mikuo se encontraba rodeado por algunos chicos de la clase que no paraban de darle codazos y miradas inquisidoras.

-¡bien por ti Mikuo!- dijo un chico de uniforme pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello

-hacen una buena pareja ¿no crees?- mencionó uno de lentes a otro chico que se encontraba cerca

Con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas Mikuo se revolvía los cabellos con cierta vergüenza.

-están equivocados- dijo tratando de aclarar la situación -no hay nada que felicitar, porque aún no tengo la respuesta…-

-¿Qué te pasa hermano? ¡No necesitas una respuesta para saber!- dijo el de uniforme desordenado soltándolo de su agarre y girándose a ver a la recién llegada con una sonrisa -¿verdad Kasane?-

Rin permanecía sin decir ni una palabra, tratando de comprender toda aquella situación.

-mejor aún- continuo el chico -¿por qué no les respondes ahora?-

Entonces sus demás compañeros parecieron unirse a la causa.

-¡no es tan complicado!-

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

-¿qué esperan? ¿la bendición de todos o algo?-

-¡es cierto, es cierto!-

-¡no me hagas esperar!

-qué tiernos-

_¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?_

Entonces ante los ojos de todos, Rin salió corriendo del salón.

-¡Rin!- gritó Gumi confundida y volviendo a observar a sus amigas -¿qué le pasó?-

-¿le dio vergüenza de pronto?- preguntó Miki igual de confundida

-bueno, si estuvieses frente a todos te avergonzarías también ¿no?- trató de explicar Luka con una sonrisa aunque ella también parecía confusa

El ruido de la puerta otra vez siendo abierta llamó la atención de todos, ahora era Mikuo el que salió corriendo.

-¿eh? ¡Mikuo!- dijo uno de los chicos pero ya era muy tarde el de cabellos turquesa se había marchado

_No puedo hacerlo,_

_Quizás él siempre tuvo esperanzas_

Con los ojos cerrados sin fijarse muy bien hacia donde iba, Rin sólo podía correr mientras la culpa le hacía peso en su pecho.

_Si me hubiese dado cuenta antes,_

_Que mis sentimientos por Mikuo no eran amor_

_Y que lo que siento por Len…_

De repente sintió como chocaba con alguien y sin darse cuenta de cómo logró recuperar el equilibrio abrió sus ojos.

_Sí es amor_

Kagamine Len estaba parado frente a ella, con algunos cuadernos en su mano derecha.

En modo de saludo el chico alzó su brazo y ella con las mejillas sonrojadas bajo su vista tratando de ocultarla con su flequillo rubio le saludó de vuelta.

-nos vemos- dijo la voz serena del joven mientras se disponía a bajar por las escaleras que estaban a su izquierda.

_Si estos sentimientos fueran sólo un sueño…_

Estática sólo podía escuchar el sonido de los pasos de Len bajando la escalera.

_Me pregunto, si podría relajarme pensando en eso…_

_Ahora mismo, en este momento_

_Si pudiese despertar…_

_¿Qué tan agradable sería?_

Entonces sintió como alguien tomaba de su brazo y al girar su rostro se encontró con unos preocupados ojos azules.

_Sin embargo_

_Por el contrario_

La mano de Len le enviaba una onda de calidez, que sin remedio alguno empezó a formar pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

_Cuanto más pasa el tiempo,_

_Más fuerte se vuelve…_

-¿ha pasado algo?- preguntó Len mirándola directamente a los ojos y en su voz había un atisbo de preocupación

_Cuanto más se cruzan nuestros ojos…_

_Cuanto más oigo su voz…_

-Len…- fue lo único que logró pronunciar con voz débil

_Más me enamoro de él_

De repente alguien tiró de ella hacia atrás, separándola del agarre de Len quién también fue apartado.

Rin abrió ampliamente sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al reconocer al culpable.

_¿Mikuo?_

El joven concentraba sus ojos turquesa claramente molestos en el rostro del rubio, quién le correspondió de igual forma durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

-¡no vayas seduciendo a otras chicas!- le dijo con rabia y voz firme el de cabellos turquesa sin soltar a Rin, apegándola más a él -¡sólo deberías prestar atención a tu novia y a nadie más!-

Con un par de mechones rubios caían desordenados por encima de sus azules ojos que observaron a Mikuo con molestia hasta que sin decir ni una palabra, se marchó de allí.

Sus pasos por la escalera resonaron en ese lugar.

_¿Qué ha pasado ahora mismo?_

Rin observaba como la figura de Len se perdía con cada descenso en la escalera.

-Rin ¿ese es el chico que te gusta?- dijo Mikuo cambiando su mirada por una triste que se encontró con la azulina y confundida de la joven –pero tiene novia ¿sabes?-

_¿eh?_

_¿Cómo es que Mikuo sabe algo como eso?_

-lo sé porque su novia…- la mirada de Mikuo era completamente honesta, penetrante -es mi hermana mayor-

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré!**

**He actualizado como lo acordado, espero lo hayan podido entender en ciertas partes y, por supuesto, que les haya gustado y no los haya decepcionado por tanta espera.**

**Les agradezco por los 22 comentarios que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme y también por leer esta adaptación, agregarla a sus favoritos o seguirla.**

**Finalmente, aparte de unas gigantescas disculpas por haberlos dejado tan cortados sólo me queda decir…**

**¡No se olviden de presionar ese maravilloso botoncito de allá abajo, dejando su opinión!**

**Un beso**

**Kirumi**


	4. Capítulo 4

_**STROBE EDGE**_

**Desclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son absoluta propiedad de Yamaha, así mismo la historia es obra y genialidad de la increíble Akisaka Io.

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos_"

_Narración de Rin_

Narración

…**Flashbacks…**

**Notas de la Autora al final…**

* * *

><p>-ese tipo está saliendo con mi hermana-<p>

_¿Eh?_

_¿No es la hermana de Mikuo la hermosa modelo que aparece en las revistas?_

La mirada de Rin se perdía en algún punto muerto, pues aquella fotografía de la chica de largos cabellos turquesa y sonrisa pacífica ocupaba cada rincón de su mente.

_¿Ella… sale con Len?_

No lo podía comprender.

_Es mentira…_

_No logro ver ninguna conexión entre ellos…_

Aún con sus ojos turquesa clavados en la chica que más quería, Mikuo decidió seguir hablando, en un intento de que ella reaccionara de ese letargo.

-ella dijo, que este fin de semana van a encontrarse- dijo el chico seriamente –seguro lo harán frente a la estación en la mañana, ¿por qué no vas y los esperas?-

La rubia levantó levemente su rostro del suelo.

-si no me crees, ve y observa tú misma- finalizó el joven introduciendo sus manos en ambos bolsillos

-Mikuo…- su voz sonaba un tanto trémula pero aún así sus ojos se atrevieron a verlo con confusión -¿cuándo te diste cuenta? ¿Cuándo notaste mis sentimientos?-

Dio un paso al frente, con las mejillas encendidas, el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, completamente consternada.

-¿cuándo supiste que me gusta…?-

-yo siempre sólo te veo a ti Rin- le interrumpió mirándola con intensidad, sin ningún atisbo de duda en su voz o en su expresión

Inevitablemente los zafiros de Rin comenzaron a humedecerse, y sin poder evitarlo salió corriendo con las lágrimas surcando por su rostro, dejando al chico con un peso en su pecho y el eco de las disculpas que la chica dijo sin voz alguna.

* * *

><p><strong>Más Tarde…<strong>

Un joven de cabellos largos y púrpura que recogía en una coleta de caballo se dirigía a los casilleros de la entrada para cambiarse las zapatillas por los zapatos normales.

Entonces escuchó una voz que parecía sumamente molesta por algo, pero no logró identificar al sujeto.

-aunque ya tienes a tu mujer, sigues molestando-

El joven podía escuchar el chirrido característico de las puertas metálicas siendo abiertas y el golpe seco de un par de zapatos dejándose caer sobre el suelo. Pero lo que realmente le hizo asomarse al pasillo fue la respuesta que dio otro sujeto que si pudo reconocer.

-¿qué? ¿Acaso tienes un complejo con tu hermana?-

¡Esa era la voz de su amigo Len!

Terminó por cruzar hacia el pasillo de los casilleros para encontrarse frente a sus ojos a un Len siendo sujetado por el cuello de la camisa por un joven de cabellos cortos y turquesa.

Las miradas hostiles de ambos no auguraban nada bueno, por lo que en ánimos de bajar la tensión, se acercó a ambos y los separó colocándose en el medio.

-¡basta! ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó mirando primero al desconocido y luego a Len deteniéndose unos breves segundos en su amigo -¿sucedió algo Len?-

El silencio entre ambos sólo hizo la atmósfera aún más pesada mientras la mirada molesta de Mikuo chocaba con la frialdad en los ojos de Len.

Entonces, una chica de rubios cabellos con un enorme lazo blanco atado en la cabeza apareció y sus ojos azules se mostraban bastante sorprendidos y confusos.

-¿qu-qué paso?- preguntó reconociendo a Mikuo entre los presentes –Mi…-

Frustrado el de cabellos turquesa se marchó de allí con un movimiento brusco y sin siquiera voltear a ver a la chica, la cual sólo pudo observar la silueta del joven con tristeza.

-hey, ¿ese era tu novio?- preguntó el pelimorado captando la atención de la chica -¿qué le pasa? Empezando broncas así como así…-

-¿eh?-

-Kasane-san no tiene la culpa- interrumpió Len que se había girado hacia su casillero para tomar sus zapatos –no te preocupes, ya me la voy a cobrar-

-bueno, supongo que eso es cierto…- comenzó diciendo el otro joven mientras la ojiazul permanecía muda –pero quizás si su novia le dice algo, ayude…-

_De alguna forma, sin que me de cuenta la gente cree que Mikuo y yo estamos saliendo._

Con un chasquido metálico Len cerró la puerta metálica y se giró a ver a la chica con la misma aura serena que le impregnaba a sus palabras.

_Será que Len…_

-quizás pensó que había algo entre nosotros- dijo con una leve preocupación –el novio de Kasane-san, digo-

_¿También lo piensa?_

En un acto impulsivo, sin poder medirse, con las mejillas sonrojadas y en una voz clara y firme.

-¡Él no es mi novio!-

Ambos chicos la miraron con ojos perplejos al tiempo que Rin se daba cuenta de su torpeza y se cubría la boca con su mano derecha mientras enrojecía aún más.

"_he gritado sin querer…" _ pensó abochornada

_Pero…_

-ya veo- dijo Len recobrándose de la sorpresa

_No quiero que Len piense eso._

_Lo siento Mikuo…_

-si, no soy su…-

-ya veo, así que no eres su novia- interrumpió el de cabellos purpura soltando un largo suspiro e introduciendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón –entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer con él?-

-lo siento…- dijo Rin apenada mientras agachaba la vista

-¿por qué?- preguntó Len encontrándose con los ojos de la chica –no es algo por lo que debes disculparte, Kasane-san-

En el pecho de Rin el acostumbrado peso comenzó a acumularse en su corazón al tiempo que se dejaba envolver por el aura del ídolo.

_Aunque sé que Len tiene novia,_

_Como siempre me duele el pecho_

_Mis sentimientos no importan nada…_

-nos vemos- dijo Len marchándose en compañía del otro chico.

Ella sólo pudo despedirse con la mano.

_Pero de alguna forma no puedo imaginarlo,_

_Que Len y la hermana de Mikuo estén saliendo…_

Aún cuando no estuviera del todo cerca pudo escuchar los últimos retazos de una conversación entre ambos jóvenes.

_¿Cómo se habrán conocido?_

-¿hey, Len estás libre mañana?- le pregunto el de cabellos púrpura

A medida que se alejaban sus voces sonaban más tenues.

-tengo planes- respondió el rubio sin dudar

-umm… ¿y pasado?-

-puede que sí…-

_Mikuo dijo que se encontrarían este fin de semana._

_¿Será que van a verse mañana?_

_Pero no puedo imaginármelo para nada._

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente, Estación Shinsakuta<strong>

Escondida entre los arbustos a la entrada de la estación, con un gorro cubriendo sus cabellos, una franela y unos jeans, Rin observaba a la gente entrar y salir frente a sus ojos.

Siempre buscando con un nudo en la garganta.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? _

_Llevo esperando 3 horas desde esta mañana y_

_Ni siquiera sé si van a encontrarse aquí…_

Se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, pareciendo aún más pequeña de lo que era.

_Pero quizás si lo veo con mis propios ojos…_

_Algo pueda cambiar,_

_Quizás pueda resignarme del todo…_

_Pero quizás…_

Un brillo esperanzador recorrió su rostro a medida que apretaba más el agarre de sus piernas.

_Mikuo simplemente entendió mal…_

_Tal vez los planes de Len pueden ser algo totalmente diferente._

Entonces, sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al reconocer cierta cabellera rubia sujeta a una coleta.

Entrando a la estación con las manos en sus bolsillos y la misma característica aura serena, estaba Kagamine Len.

Lo vio caminar hasta una de las columnas y recostarse naturalmente sobre una de ellas, observando a las demás personas.

El nudo en su garganta comenzaba a tirar levemente.

_Puede que no esté viéndose con la hermana de Mikuo…_

Unos minutos después, inconscientemente, Rin se soltó un poco de su posición de bolita al ver una larga cabellera turquesa recogida en dos coletas agitarse con el movimiento de la hermosa modelo de la revista que en esos momentos corría en la dirección de Len.

Observó como Len volteaba a ver a la recién llegada y se despegaba de la columna diciéndole algo a la chica que la hizo sonreír abiertamente, agrandando aún más su belleza.

_Puede que sólo sean conocidos…_

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, yéndose de la estación.

_Quizás no signifique que salen juntos…_

Con una dulce sonrisa la chica se acercó aún más a Len, colgándose del brazo del joven y finalmente tomando su mano.

_Pero, quizás…_

Toda la fuerza que quedaba en Rin se esfumó al tiempo en que sus vacíos ojos azules se perdían en el punto donde se había marchado la pareja.

-ya… no se me ocurren otras razones…- dijo con una voz quebradiza al tiempo en que bajaba el rostro, ocultando su mirada tras el gorro.

Aquella frase asustó a un par de chicos que iban pasando por allí y que no habían notado a la rubia escondida entre las plantas.

-¡ah! ¡Qué susto!-

-¿qué está haciendo esa chica ahí? Da miedo…-

"_de veras, ¿qué hago aquí?" _ Se dijo a si misma sin lograr conseguir las fuerza para irse

_Pensé que si los veía con mis propios ojos,_

_Podría resignarme del todo._

Instantáneamente y sin ningún ánimo por contenerse, las lagrimas fluyeron libremente, corriendo saladas por sus mejillas.

_Pero esas sólo fueron palabras engañosas,_

_La verdad es que lo que realmente deseaba era que no fuese cierto._

_Sólo así, todo estaría bien._

Lo único que podía hacer, lo único que quería hacer era llorar.

_En este lugar…_

_En este momento…_

_¿Hacia dónde se dirige este sentimiento?_

* * *

><p><strong>Unos días después, Secundaria<strong>

-¿por qué Rin? ¿Por qué rechazaste a Mikuo?- preguntó Meiko con una mirada confusa.

Era la hora del receso, se encontraban en uno de los jardines del complejo y todas sus amigas querían saber que era lo que había ocurrido el otro día.

Cogiendo fuerzas Rin inhaló hondamente antes de animarse a responder.

-quiero a Mikuo, pero me di cuenta de que eso no era lo mismo que amar a alguien…- dijo con una voz firme observando a Meiko directamente

Todas sus amigas la observaron un par de segundos.

-pero, ¿por qué dices eso ahora, después de tanto tiempo?- preguntó Luka alterada, sorprendiendo a todas por su actitud -¡siempre estuvimos alentándolos!-

-cálmate Luka- le pidió Miki moviendo las manos repetidamente

-tal vez presionamos mucho al bobalicón de Mikuo…- dijo la castaña dejándose caer sobre el césped

-eso puede ser cierto… pero no era necesario el adjetivo- mencionó Miki dedicándole una mirada a Meiko que pasó inadvertida

Hubieron unos segundos de silencio entre todas, segundos en los que Luka sólo podía morderse el labio y mirarse las manos.

-Rin, ¿qué fue lo que hizo que te dieras cuenta?- preguntó entonces Gumi captando la atención de todas

Los ojos de Rin se desviaron a un punto muerto en el suelo mientras perdían brillo.

-bueno, verán…- su voz se fue debilitando a medida que hablaba, pues en sus ojos nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaban a salir

-es que… empezó a gustarme Len de verdad…- finalizó con una sonrisa triste y derrotada

Lo había dicho.

Sus amigas la miraron completamente impactadas, procesando aquella noticia hasta que simplemente explotaron.

-¡de todos los chicos! ¿¡Por qué Len-kun!?-

-¿¡cuántas otras chicas crees que tienen sus ojos en él!? ¿¡Cuántas chicas no ha rechazado, rompiéndoles el corazón!?-

-Rin, ¡a esa gente es mejor mirarlas de lejos sin involucrarse!-

La rubia se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos sin poder evitar el seguir llorando.

Todo lo que decían era cierto, ella lo sabía, estaba muy consciente de eso.

-sí, soy una idiota…- dijo a duras penas silenciando por unos momentos a las demás que la miraban con preocupación –además Len… él ya tiene novia-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No puede ser!- gritaron todas al unísono

-pero si eso es verdad, más razón para olvidarlo Rin-chan- dijo Gumi preocupada

-¿por qué no dejas ese amor no correspondido?- sugirió Miki con suavidad

-¡Es que aunque quisiera!- gritó Rin completamente abandonada en sus sentimientos dejando al descubiertos sus azules ojos un tanto rojizos y con rastros de lágrimas en ellos -¿¡acaso es algo que puedes detener!?-

Sus manos se apretaban en puños a sus lados y sus mejillas se encendían a medida que continuaba hablando.

-aunque Len tiene novia, y aunque sé que mi amor no será correspondido, ¡este sentimiento no desaparece!-

_Ah…_

Se detuvo al instante.

_Es verdad._

_No se trata de ser aceptada o no,_

_Si lo piensas así eso que sientes no sería amor…_

Las lágrimas dejaron de fluir.

_Me enamoré de Len, experimenté el amor y fui feliz…_

Sus músculos se fueron relajando y sus ánimos fueron calmándose segundo a segundo.

_Y aunque estaría mintiendo si digo que no deseo ser correspondida,_

_Yo más que nada…_

Poco a poco, su mirada azulina se fue dulcificando y una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa, se apareció en sus labios.

_Fui feliz_

-él fue mi primer amor…- dijo con suavidad –es por eso que quiero atesorar este sentimiento-

-puedo entenderlo Rin, pero sabes si las cosas no salen bien con Len-kun ¿por qué mientras tanto no sales con Mikuo y ves cómo resulta?- preguntó Luka con una mirada indescifrable en sus claros ojos

-¡es que Mikuo es un buen chico!- dijo Rin con energía y completamente sincera –pero no puedo salir con él, teniendo estos sentimientos, yo no puedo hacerle eso-

Luka permaneció silenciosa.

-ya veo…-

-eso es verdad…-

-bueno, si esa es tú decisión ¡no diremos nada más!- concluyó Meiko brindándole una sonrisa sincera a la cual se unieron todas

La calidez de sus amigas embargó a Rin, haciéndola llorar pero esta vez de felicidad y completa gratitud.

-las quiero tanto, gracias- dijo la rubia conmovida mientras todas se fundían en un abrazo

De verdad les estaba muy agradecida.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde, en la Azotea<strong>

-Así que entiendes que Kagamine sale con mi hermana, ¿no?- preguntó la voz de Mikuo

Rin asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Ambos se encontraban uno frente al otro siendo rodeados por la suave brisa que corría en aquel lugar, bajo el azul celeste del cielo infinito.

-entonces, ¿saldrás conmigo?- preguntó con un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos turquesa y dando un paso al frente

Apretando firmemente sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo, Rin alzó la mirada con determinación.

-a pesar de eso, mis sentimientos por Len no han desaparecido- dijo la rubia mientras su moño se mecía suavemente al igual que sus cabellos –es por eso que no puedo salir contigo, lo siento Mikuo-

El chico soltó un largo suspiro recostándose sobre la alta verja metálica de seguridad.

-¡ah…! soy un idiota- se dijo a si mismo a modo de reprimenda –si sólo me hubiese declarado como se debe antes, el resultado habría sido totalmente diferente pero…-

Sus ojos se alzaron de sus pies y volvieron a encontrarse con los azules de una Rin silenciosa.

-aún si la persona que quieres ya tiene a alguien en su corazón, tus sentimientos no desaparecen…- repitió lentamente -¡a mí me pasa lo mismo y no hay nada que hacer!-

Una sonrisa vergonzosa se formó en sus labios y una mueca extraña en el rostro de Rin, al no saber exactamente qué cara poner.

-lo siento- dijo suavemente

-baka*, no te disculpes- dijo el de cabellos turquesa riendo un poco –ya estaba preparado para el rechazo de todas formas…-

-um… ya veo-

-bueno, puedes ir volviendo a clase- poco a poco se giró dándole la espalda a la chica y llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza –yo voy a quedarme aquí por un momento más…-

-eh… sí, pero…-

-ahora quiero estar solo, **por favor**-

No sabía si fue por su tono de voz o por el hecho de que no podía darle la cara, que Rin agachó la vista comprendiendo el significado de las palabras de Mikuo.

-okay, gracias Mikuo- dijo yéndose de la azotea

Sólo hasta que escucho el chirrido metálico de la puerta al ser cerrada Mikuo se dejó caer al piso sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

Sólo entonces se permitió sucumbir a la tristeza.

Pero no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo, tensando al joven.

"_¿qué le pasa a Rin? ¿Por qué vuelve?" _ Pensaba tratando de decidir si debía darse la vuelta o no "_ya déjame deprimirme un poco"_.

Los pasos acercándose lo hicieron escoger finalmente la primera opción.

-Rin, estoy bien- dijo levantándose y girándose para tener contacto visual –quiero estar solo un momen…-

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

La que se encontraba parada frente a él era una joven de largos cabellos rosa pastel.

-¿Luka? ¿q-qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó el chico entre avergonzado y nervioso -¿vienes a ver la cara de un chico rechazado?-

Pasando de largo y con ambas manos cruzadas bajo su pecho, la chica ignoró el comentario del joven.

-sabes, si tú y Rin se hubiesen juntado antes, me habría rendido- dijo Luka con la mirada clavada en el horizonte y una voz aterciopelada –pero parece que no es así-

Mikuo la miraba sin comprender muy bien lo que le decían, lo que dio pie a Luka para continuar.

-aún si la persona que quieres ya tiene a alguien en su corazón, tus sentimientos no desaparecen- dijo pausadamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los del chico –a mí me pasa lo mismo-

Durante varios segundos Mikuo se quedó observándola, procesando las palabras de la joven y no fue sino hasta que la vio sonrojarse levemente que lo entendió.

-¿¡EH…!?- soltó dando un paso hacia atrás y con las mejillas encendidas como un semáforo

-¿está mal?-

Ambos se miraban atentamente, sin lograr configurar ninguna otra palabra.

Ella por vergüenza, él por el impacto.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando te gusta alguien…<em>

_Son personas distintas y todos sus sentimientos,_

Bajo el traqueteo de los rieles, Rin se encontraba con la cabeza recostada sobre el vidrio de la puerta en el tren a casa.

Sus ojos se perdían en la distancia mientras su mente se encontraba en cualquier lugar menos allí.

De su hombro colgaba la mochila y su moño inclinado se encontraba un poco desarreglado.

_No siempre llegan a combinar…_

Con el fin de alternar el peso de su bolso se despegó de la puerta y sin notarlo dio un pequeño vistazo a los demás pasajeros.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, cuando al fondo del vagón con un libro de texto en sus manos, la chica dio con la figura de Kagamine Len.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron como siempre mientras delineaba cada uno de los rasgos del joven.

_Estoy enamorada…_

_Es un amor no correspondido…_

_Y aún así, mis sentimientos por Len no cambiaron ni un poco…_

El tren se detuvo lentamente en una de las paradas, permitiendo la salida y entrada de pasajeros.

Entre ellos, a paso lento una mujer al no conseguir un puesto dónde sentarse se acercó a uno de los tubos metálicos, el enorme bulto en su vientre dejaba en evidencia su embarazo.

Rin pudo notar como Len guardaba su libro en la mochila y se levantaba de su asiento, para cedérselo a la mujer con suma amabilidad.

-¿eh? ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó la mujer con ese tono cariñoso de cualquier madre

-descuide, me bajo en la próxima estación de todos modos- respondió el joven brindándole su mano para ayudarla a sentarse

Al instante la mujer le sonrió completamente agradecida por el gesto tan caballeroso del rubio.

-¡oh! Muchas gracias querido, eres muy amable- le dijo dulcemente

-no es nada- dijo Len dándose la vuelta

Rin no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su semblante, sin despegar sus azulinos ojos de Len.

_Para la estación de Len todavía falta mucho…_

"_Quizás debería alejarme más…_" pensó el joven mientras caminaba por el vagón buscando un lugar dónde estar, lejos de la mujer no notara su mentira.

_Cuando la persona que me gusta es amable,_

_Me hace muy feliz…_

En su búsqueda la mirada de Len dio con el gigantesco moño blanco de la chica, reconociéndola al instante.

-ah- soltó mientras se acercaba donde estaba y se recostaba levemente de la barandilla cerca de la puerta y frente a la joven –estamos juntos otra vez, en el tren que va a casa-

-eso parece- respondió Rin contenta y después de unos segundos ambos comenzaron a ver por la ventanilla

_Ahora que lo pienso, _

_La primera vez que hablé con Len fue en el tren que va a casa…_

_Después de eso, de a poco empezamos a hablar…_

Sus pensamientos fueron dulcificando sus facciones lentamente, coloreando sus mejillas, dándole un brillo soñador a sus ojos.

_Y ya sea notándolo a consciencia o no,_

_Fui sintiendo la amabilidad indiferente de Len…_

Segundo a segundo, sintiendo aquel peso pujante en su pecho, sus labios se fueron curvando en una sonrisa amorosa.

_Me alegro, _

_De que la primera persona de la que me enamoré,_

_Haya sido Len…_

El chico que se encontraba cruzado de brazos, inconsciente volteó a ver a su compañera entre los mechones rebeldes de su flequillo presenciando por completa la enorme sonrisa de Rin.

-¿de qué te ríes?- preguntó Len interrumpiendo con su voz el hilo de pensamientos de la joven

-¿eh? ¡n-no me estaba riendo!- dijo la chica nerviosa y abochornada al mismo tiempo por su descuido

Ambos zafiros se encontraban sin discreción alguna.

-claro que sí, tenías una súper sonrisa en la cara-

-¡ah! bueno… no era nada, ¿creo?-

Durante unos segundos Len la miró con extrañeza hasta que naturalmente sin poder contenerse comenzó a reírse llevándose una mano hasta sus cabellos cubriendo un poco su cara.

-¿cómo es eso? "¿bueno?" "¿creo?"- dijo Len entre risas aniñando su rostro e iluminando su figura al completo -¡eres extraña!-

La chica al instante se sintió hipnotizada por la escena que ocurría frente a sí, y por esos breves instantes no se sintió para nada avergonzada.

_Si me está yendo bien o me está yendo mal,_

_No es lo que importa…_

-_Llegando a la estación Shinsakuta, Estación Shinsakuta- _anunció el parlante del vagón

_Todo lo que quiero…_

Poco a poco el tren se fue deteniendo y la gente se fue preparando para salir.

_Es decirle, t__e amo…_

Las puertas se abrieron y acomodándose la mochila en su hombro, Len alzó la mano a modo de despedida.

-nos vemos Kasane-san-

_Desde que me enamoré de Len,_

_Experimenté muchas sensaciones nuevas…_

Con la vista clavada en la espalda de Len que paso a paso se iba alejando, era incapaz de mover ni un músculo tanto que no podía estar segura de siquiera respirar.

-_las puertas ya van a cerrarse_-

_Desde que me enamoré de Len,_

_Sólo quiero decirle…_

En un acto no premeditado el rubio giró un poco su rostro hacia donde el tren comenzaba a marcharse a toda velocidad de la parada.

Su sorpresa hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par ante lo que estaba frente sí.

Con la misma intensidad del azul de las olas del mar, los ojos de Rin lo observaban al tiempo en que su moño y sus dorados cabellos eran agitados por el viento de tren avanzando.

Con cierta preocupación y confusión en su rostro, dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿qué sucede?-

_Quiero decirle todas esas cosas,_

_Que me han hecho feliz…_

Una enorme y brillante sonrisa apareció en los labios de la joven que con una determinación y valentía que tal vez jamás volviera a repetirse.

-Sabes Len…-

_Gracias por enseñarme,_

Su voz salió clara, firme y armoniosa.

_Tan hermoso sentimiento…_

-¡Me gustas mucho!-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Tadá! **

**Me he aparecido de la nada después de un largo período de desaparición en el que fui despiadadamente secuestrada por los trabajos de la universidad.**

**¡Les pido un trillón de disculpas por eso!**

**Pero bueno, me imagino que ya estarán un tanto acostumbrados (por las malas) a mis extensos retrasos, pero quiero que sepan de verdad que no fue intencional ¡se los juro!**

**Bueno, sé que algunos me matarán por lo cortado que ha quedado este capítulo y aún más después de haberlos dejado en el anterior con el enorme shock de que Miku era la novia de Len… pero ahora es que va a comenzar lo bueno. **

**Pero les pediré por favor que no vayan a detestar a Miku, en este fic no será una desgraciada ni una mal nacida así que ¡no la odien por favor!**

**Espero la narración haya sido de su agrado, trato siempre de esforzarme en que al traducir del manga en inglés (me fío más que en la traducción al español) no aparezcan muchas cosas repetitivas, tales como frases, descripciones, etc. Estoy dando lo mejor de mí para pulir ese aspecto.**

**Bueno, que puedo decir en este capítulo ha habido muchas sorpresas y muestras de ¡muchos sentimientos! Espero les haya gustado, fascinado, deleitado y si no entonces me disculpo por haberles fallado.**

**¡Les estoy enormemente agradecida por todos los reviews, favs y follows que le han dado a esta historia!**

**Les agradezco a:**

_YuzukiToriOnee-san_, Lily Magane, _Lilliam_, _Repollounicorniano_, _dekki yorokobi_**,**Gabriela Kagamine**,** _Kiranathas yue_, Diana Kaito Kagamine Megurine, Laura Mine, Alguienquemira, luni-chan,Rin Isakura, SeijuroMai,Angessama, megu-chan, Lenkun.

**¡Muchísimas Gracias!**

**Como agradecimiento prometo tenerles el capítulo número seis listo para este viernes 7 de Abril del 2013.**

**¡No se olviden de presionar ese maravilloso botón para dejarme su opinión, crítica o sentencia de muerte!**

**PD: puede que en uno de estos días cambie mi nombre de usuario, mi madre me ha recomendado tomar mayor seriedad y utilizar un nombre decente ¡je je je! Así que no se vayan a confundir. **¡Oh! Lenkun me halaga que pienses de mí como una senpai, así que descuida no tengo ningún problema.****

**Un beso,**

**Kirumi**


	5. Capítulo 5

_**STROBE EDGE**_

**Desclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, así mismo la historia es obra y genialidad de la increíble Akisaka Io. Yo sólo escribo esto por amor y felicidad.

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos_"

_Narración de Rin_

Narración

…**Flashbacks…**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a TODOS ustedes mis amados lectores, es lo único que puedo hacer en vista que no puedo darles galletas o chocolates, así que…**

**¡Feliz Día de San Valentín! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>-Sabes Len… ¡Me gustas mucho!-<strong>

_Justo antes de las vacaciones de verano,_

**-gracias, pero lo siento, ya tengo novia…-**

_Kagamine Len me rechazó._

El sol de la mañana brillaba en todo lo alto, iluminando el camino de los estudiantes que caminaban con destino al instituto para reiniciar el ciclo de clases nuevamente.

-¡Riinn!-

Una chica de rubios cabellos con enorme lazo blanco giró un poco su rostro en busca de la persona que la había llamado.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al reconocer a una de sus amigas que corriendo se puso a la par de la rubia.

-¡ah, Meiko! Buenos días-

-buenos días también Rin, parece que se han acabado las vacaciones de verano…- respondió la castaña un tanto decepcionada

-si…- le correspondió Rin riendo suavemente

_Len me dijo que ya tenía novia…_

…**La chica con las mejillas aun rojizas se rió nerviosamente, mientras sujetaba sus manos tras su espalda. Todo bajo la mirada serena del rubio, en el medio de la estación de tren.**

**-si, ya lo sabía… pero quería que lo supieras y al final lo he soltado…-**

_Y…_

_Cuando pensaba que nunca podría hablar con el de ese modo…_

**-pero, ¿podemos seguir hablándonos como hasta ahora?-**

_Estos sentimientos, este amor que siento por Len…_

_Aunque todavía sigue vivo,_

**Lentamente en el rostro del joven se hizo aparición una sonrisa sincera y amable.**

_Eso es lo que yo había decidido._

Con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, Rin formó una cara pensativa y hasta un tanto preocupada.

_Es cierto que decidí hacerlo así, pero las vacaciones de verano empezaron poco después de declararme…_

_Y la verdad es que no he hablado con él desde que me rechazó…_

Llevando una mano hasta su barbilla sus cejas se colocaron un poco juntas mientras intentaba resolver con el problema que se le presentaba en frente.

"_después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿cuál será la forma más adecuada de empezar a hablar con él?"_ pensó cerrando brevemente sus ojos.

Inhalando un poco de aire, sus mejillas adquirieron un suave tono rosado mientras ponía una cara semi sorprendida y levantaba su mano, bien abierta.

-bu-buenos días- dijo tartamudeando un poco

"_no, así se puede notar mi nerviosismo… umm…"_ se dijo mientras cambiaba a una pose más relajada o "cool".

-oh, buenos días…-

"_no, ahora suena demasiado distante…" _sus ojos relampaguearon insatisfechos y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba diciendo todo tipo de saludos, bajo la mirada de sus queridas amigas.

-¿por qué está Rin dando los buenos días de esa forma?- preguntó Miki quién acababa de entrar al salón y confusa miraba las muecas exageradas de la rubia.

-dice que está tomando valor para cuando se encuentre con Len…- dijo Gumi haciendo dramáticamente como si se quitara una lágrima del rostro

-resulta muy patético a los ojos…- dijo Meiko sentada en una silla y desviando la mirada con pena ajena

-¡Meiko!- la riñó la pelirroja por semejante comentario a su amiga, se supone que debían apoyarla no criticarla.

-¡holiis!- dijo Rin sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo mientras su mano hacia un saludo al estilo militar.

Entonces sintió que alguien colocaba una cabeza sobre su cabeza, aplastando su enorme moño blanco.

-¡hey!-

Alzando un poco sus ojos azules logró dar con una despeinada cabellera color turquesa.

-ah, Mikuo…- soltó un tanto sorprendida para luego con energías renovadas corresponderle -¡b-buenos días!-

El chico la pasó de largo y continuó hasta su puesto, para dejar caer su mochila y su cuerpo con pesadez. Aquello lo había agotado mucho más rápido de lo que había pensado.

"_incluso Mikuo me está hablando como siempre… ¡Gracias, voy a seguir tu ejemplo!"_ pensó la chica y completamente conmovida y con enormes lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, apretando una mano en un puño en alto.

Algunos chicos de la clase se acercaron a Mikuo brindándole palmadas y comentarios de apoyo, por su logro obtenido.

-he hecho lo que he podido-

-¡si lo hemos visto!-

-¡buena pelea!-

Entonces de entre todos los comentarios se escuchó una voz tranquila al fondo.

-buenos días a todos, parecen muy animados-

Meiko se giró y formando una gran sonrisa se dirigió a donde se encontraba la recién llegada.

-¡Luka-chan buenos días!- dijo Gumi muy contenta a su lado Mikuo se encontraba completamente tenso y sin siquiera voltear a ver.

En sus mejillas había un marcado tono de rojo, mientras levantaba una mano a modo de saludo. Aun de espaldas a la pelirosada.

-b-buenos días, Luka…-

La susodicha desvió sus ojos a verlo y con una sonrisa le correspondió el saludo, sólo poniendo al de cabellos turquesa aún más nervioso.

-c-creo que voy al b-baño…- dijo el joven masajeándose el cuello y saliendo por la puerta delantera del salón

-¿y a este que le pasa? Parece gelatina- dijo Meiko alzando una ceja de forma interrogante

-si… de repente ha empezado a actuar de forma extraña…- agregó Miki con cara confusa

-a lo mejor es porque me declare a él…- explicó Luka serenamente mientras debaja su bolso sobre su puesto

Al instante ocho pares de ojos completamente abiertos la vieron absortos tratando de procesar la información.

-¡¿EEHH?!-

-¡¿DE VERDAD?!- gritó Rin quien sin darse cuenta se encontraba participando de la conversación

Luka se rió brevemente de la consternación de sus amigas, que no se esperaban semejante noticia esa mañana.

-si, pero aún no me ha dicho nada…- respondió la pelirosada

Entonces en su marco de visión aparecieron los rostros de Gumi y Meiko quienes eran las más exaltadas, haciéndola retroceder un poco.

-¡¿pero cuando paso todo eso?!- le interrogo Gumi dando otro paso al frente

-¡¿cómo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba el retardado de Mikuo?!- pregunto Meiko seguidamente

-creo que el insulto está de más…- acotó Miki pero fue tan bajo que nadie le prestó atención

Un sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de Luka al tiempo que se llevaba un dedo a los labios de forma pensativa.

-mmm… desde que vi como se entregaba de todo corazón a Rin, creo… que fue cuando me enamoré de él…- respondió, con la vista azulina de Rin clavada en ella

-Luka…- lentamente la cara de Rin se contrajo en una preocupada mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su boca un tanto encogida de miedo -¿es posible… que ahora me odies?-

El moño blanco de Rin pareció compartir la misma emoción de su dueña, pues decayó un poco sobre su cabeza.

-¡Rin, yo jamás podría odiarte!- dijo Luka tomando sus manos firmemente -¡tú eres mi amiga!-

-Luka…- dijo la rubia con voz temblorosa por las lágrimas que querían escapar

Y así sin más se abrazaron, bajo la mirada conmovida de sus amigas que se observaban la escena como si se tratase de alguna obra teatral y las dos chicas estuvieran iluminadas por un par de reflectores.

Después de unos minutos, la primera en recobrase fue Meiko y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña rubia.

-¿no crees que ahora te toca a ti Rin?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa en los labios –seguro que Len está a punto de llegar…-

-cierto Rin, ve por él- dijeron Miki y Gumi al mismo tiempo

En los ojos azules una fiera determinación se coló en ellos junto con un pequeño sonrojo en su mejillas.

-¡yo, Kasane Rin, voy saliendo!- gritó Rin mientras dando un saludo militar salía corriendo del salón, escuchando a su espalda los deseos de buena suerte de sus amigas.

_Todo el mundo se está esforzando al máximo,_

_Con los sentimientos que laten en sus corazones…_

"_yo también voy a poner todo de mí" _pensó la chica apretando sus manos en puños mientras se colocaba detrás de una pared al pie de la escalera, por el camino que conducía a la clase de Kagamine Len.

En su pecho podía sentir como su corazón latía velozmente.

"_ya tiene que estar a punto de llegar…"_ pensó mientras se asomaba un poco al pasillo.

Entonces allí al fondo caminando tranquilamente con el bolso escolar al hombro, venía Kagamine Len.

Y los ojos azules de Rin lo contemplaron durante unos breves instantes, con las mejillas sonrojadas junto al corazón más acelerado que nunca.

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a Len por última vez…_

_¡oh! ¡no!_

Rápidamente se volvió a refugiar en la pared nerviosa.

"_este no es momento para estar mirándolo, tengo que hacerlo de forma que parezca que me encuentro con él de casualidad" _se dijo Rin a si misma, dándose dos palmadas en la mejilla _"naturalidad, naturalidad, naturalidad…"_

Respiró una, dos y tres veces cuando escuchó unos pasos ya bastante cerca de la esquina y pudo vislumbrar el pantalón del uniforme masculino.

"_¡ya está aquí!" _pensó y con llamas en los ojos se lanzó a la acción _"¡ahora!"_

Gran sonrisa, actitud relajada y los ojos azules brillando a su máxima potencia, Rin salió de su escondite como si viniera bajando las escaleras.

-¡oh! ¡buenos días!- exclamó entre contenta y "sorprendida, dirigiendo sus ojos al pasillo -¡buenos días!-

Pero entonces se detuvo completamente en seco.

_¡¿EH?!_

-¿uh? Buenos días, disculpa pero… ¿quién eres?-

Delante de ella se encontraba un chico alto de cabello verde claro y ojos de un tono verde más oscuro que la miraba confuso, con unos audífonos alrededor de su cuello y unos lentes de montura negra encima de la cabeza.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron como platos, mientras su boca se abría y cerraba sin salir sonido alguno.

-¿eres una fan o algo así?- preguntó el chico pero sin ninguna respuesta porque Rin se encontraba en su propio mundo de humillación

_¡Me he equivocado!_

_¡Esto es tan vergonzoso!_

Inmediatamente los colores se le dispararon a la cara mientras componía una mueca de horror, con ambas manos sujetando su cabeza.

_Pero, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?_

_Estaba segura de que Len venía en camino…_

Inclinándose un poco para ver tras el peliverde, descubrió que el ídolo se había detenido brevemente a conversar con un chico en la puerta de uno de los salones del pasillo.

"_¡aaahh! ¡Está dando vueltas!" _pensó sintiendo que lloraría por su mala suerte

A todo esto el chico seguía de pie, observándola crear todo tipo de muecas.

Dándose cuenta de esto, Rin se recobró un momento y poniendo la cara más neutral que tenía retrocediendo unos pasos, desbloqueando la vía,

-lo siento, me he equivocado de persona…- dijo inclinándose a modo de disculpa y extendiendo su brazo como indicación –puedes seguir con tu camino…-

Hubo varios segundos de silencio en los que ninguno de los dos se movió de su puesto. Rin con la vista clavada en el suelo, y el chico con la vista clavada en ella.

Un tanto confusa Rin se animó a levantar los ojos, para ver por qué el desconocido no había avanzado.

Al instante vio como el rostro del joven estaba a sólo centímetros de su rostro mirándola fijamente y con una mano bajo su barbilla.

-mmm… creo que te he visto en algún sitio…- dijo el joven más a si mismo que a la rubia

Nerviosa Rin retrocedió unos pasos y levantó sus manos a modo de puños, preparada para defenderse de algo que no sabía exactamente.

"_¿eh? ¡yo no te conozco de nada!"_ pensó sin que las palabras salieran por su boca

-¡ah, ya me acuerdo!-

Entonces el chico pareció encontrarlo finalmente, porque chasqueando sus dedos se enderezó en su posición y sus ojos se abrieron brevemente.

-antes de las vacaciones de verano, en la estación del tren…- dijo el chico con una voz grave aun observando a la rubia –tú eres la que se declaró a Kagamine Len y fue rechazada-

El cuerpo de Rin se tensó en ese instante.

_¡Qué directo!_

_No me agrada este chico…_

Poco a poco se fue inclinando hacia un lado, con el moño blanco moviéndose en sincronía.

_Pero si no se va a alguna parte pronto…_

_Y si Len llega hasta aquí…_

A escondidas, sus ojos se dirigieron al pasillo tras el peliverde, quién curioso giró el rostro para averiguar qué era lo que la extraña rubia observaba.

Allí vio como Kagamine Len se despedía del estudiante con el que había estado conversando y reanudaba su camino, aún sin voltear a ver en la dirección de los dos jóvenes al pie de la escalera.

-ah, así que a eso te referías con lo de que "te habías equivocado de persona"- dijo el peliverde pausadamente entendiendo la situación

Con una sonrisa ladina observó a la chica con ojos divertidos.

-diciendo "buenos días" fingiendo que te lo encuentras por casualidad, ¿eh?- dijo el chico y observó para su satisfacción como el rostro de la chica se encendía como un semáforo

_M-me… ¡me ha leído la mente!_

_No me agrada, no me agrada en lo más mínimo…_

Sus ojos se desviaron brevemente cuando vio como una cabellera rubia se acercaba hasta ellos.

_¡Ah!_

_¡Len viene hacia acá!_

_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué debo hacer?_

El peliverde veía como la chica parecía estar en un atolladero, hasta que finalmente pareció decidirse.

_Por ahora, sólo me queda una cosa que hacer…_

_¡Corre!_

A la velocidad de un rayo la rubia giró sobre si misma y en una carrera se fue por dónde vino, huyendo hacia su salón.

-¡hey! ¿No vas a darle los buenos días?- gritó el peliverde observando como la figura de la chica desaparecía rápidamente de su campo de visión

"_bueno, eso ha sido divertido…" _pensó el chico sin darse cuenta de que alguien se detenía a su lado

-ah, Gumiya-

El peliverde al escuchar su nombre se giró a un momento, encontrándose con unos ojos azules sorprendidos y una cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta.

-hey Len, ha pasado un tiempo- dijo el chico con voz grave e inclinándose un poco al rubio lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado –me pregunto…-

Len con ambas manos en sus bolsillos lo miró alzando una ceja.

-¿qué le verán a un tipo antisocial como tú?- dijo Gumiya soltando un suspiro

-¿ah?- fue todo lo que pudo decir Len sin comprender nada en absoluto

_¡Argh!_

_Al final no me ha servido de nada practicar los buenos días…_

_Mis planes fueron completamente destruidos…_

Por los pasillos Rin corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, sin prestar mucha atención de su alrededor hasta pasar frente a un par de chicas de un curso mayor.

-¡ah! ¡Es esa chica!- soltó una de ellas a su amiga -¿recuerdas?-

-si, la chica del andén…- dijo la otra igualmente sorprendida –que se declaró a Kagamine-kun y fue rechazada-

_¿Eh…?_

A medida que siguió avanzando, notó como la gente al verla comenzaban a murmurar y a mirarla con cara sorpresiva o burlona.

_¿Qué… significa esto?_

Y todos llegaban a la misma frase en su conversación.

-¡oh es esa chica!-

-¡la del final del primer semestre!-

-en la estación de trenes…-

-tuvo una derrota bastante digna…

-pobre, la rechazaron sin más-

El rostro de Rin lentamente se fue coloreando de un intenso rojo, a medida que su cuerpo nervioso y muy consciente de las voces de los demás estudiantes, ahora corría con mayor velocidad intentando escapar.

"_T-todos… ¡Todos lo saben!" _pensaba la chica completamente avergonzada una y otra vez _"¡no, no, no, no, nooo! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!"_

* * *

><p><em>Y justo así,<em>

_Por declararme impulsivamente…_

_Fui tan tonta…_

_Quiero desparecer…_

Hecha una bolita en la silla, tapándose el rostro con sus manos y el moño caído sobre su cabello, se encontraba Rin rodeada de un aura de depresión y desesperación.

Sin siquiera notar al grupo de chicas que se encontraban tras ella, mirándola un tanto preocupadas.

-la verdad es que Rin-chan me da un poco de pena…- dijo Gumi por lo bajito para que la susodicha no la oyera

-casi todo nuestro curso se enteró de lo que había pasado- agregó Miki también susurrando

-incluso en la ceremonia de apertura estaba así…- dijo Luka cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho

Meiko la miró seriamente durante un tiempo, hasta que contrayendo un poco el rostro no lo pudo soportar más y dio un paso hacia la rubia.

-oh vamos Rin, ¡anímate!- gritó Meiko dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi derrumba a la rubia

-¡Meiko!- gritaron alarmadas sus compañeras ante la fuerza inhumana de la castaña

Rin se giró a verla después de recobrarse de la sacudida, notando la gran sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

-ya sabes lo que dicen, los rumores de la gente duran un pestañeo- dijo alzándole un pulgar

Gumi la observó en shock, mientras Miki hacía una mueca de desagrado y Luka se llevaba una mano a la frente sintiendo pena ajena por su amiga.

-Meiko… ¿acaso eres un vejestorio?- dijo Gumi por lo bajo

-creo que la expresión correcta es: los rumores de la gente sólo duran 75 días…- corrigió Luka soltando un suspiro

-argh… me molesta tanto esa expresión, mi abuela siempre lo dice…- dijo Miki frunciendo un poco el ceño y recordando a su familia

-Mei-chan…- dijo Rin con voz débil mirando a la castaña como un cachorro abandonado

-¡ya sé! ¿por qué no vamos todas al karaoke?- sugirió Meiko pasando su mirada por cada una de las chicas

-suena bien, ¿no crees Rin?- respondió la pelirosa dirigiéndose luego a la del moño blanco –seguro que te animas si cantas un poco-

-¡sii! vamos, vamos- dijo Gumi mientras a su lado Miki reía

-chicas… ¡gracias!- dijo Rin emocionada y se abalanzó a abrazar a Meiko con todas sus fuerzas

-¡decidido entones!- soltó Meiko correspondiendo el abrazo de la rubia

Entonces la alarma del instituto dio anuncio al final del receso, por lo que todas volvieron a sus puestos y la castaña salía disparada del salón, rumbo a su clase.

Unos segundos después la puerta era deslizada y por ella entraba el profesor.

-vale, ya va a empezar la primera reunión- anunció con voz clara mientras colocaba su maletín sobre el escritorio y sacaba algunos papeles

"_si tienes buenos amigos puedes ser feliz… muy bien a liberarme un poco y a olvidarme de las cosas malas"_ pensó Rin con una sonrisa boba en su rostro

-ah, se me olvidaba- dijo el profesor captando a medias la atención de la rubia –los que quedaron en el comité del festival cultural, por favor reúnanse después de clase-

"_en días como este, tener reuniones del comité debe ser un fastidio… me pregunto quienes estarán en el comité…?" _pensó la ojiazul hasta que algo pareció hacer click en su cabeza

_Oh,_

_Lo acabo de recordar…_

_Yo estoy allí…_

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde…<strong>

Con una mirada desagradable en los ojos, Rin observaba la puerta donde se reunirían las personas del comité, desde hace ya varios minutos.

En sus brazos llevaba una pequeña libreta y su cartuchera anaranjada para poder anotar la reunión.

Soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se decidía finalmente a abrir la puerta.

"_primero por culpa de ese chico no he podido decirle nada a Len, y ahora no puedo ir al karaoke con las demás…" _pensó mientras ingresaba al salón de clase y soltaba otro suspiro "_hoy no es mi día de suerte…"_

Entonces alzando su mirada del piso sus ojos dieron con una coleta rubia sentada en uno de los escritorios dos filas delante de donde ella se encontraba, en el marco de la puerta.

_¡Len!_

Kagamine Len se encontraba sentado con una libreta abierta sobre la mesa y un lápiz en mano, su rostro se encontraba levemente girado en su dirección observándola en silencio.

El corazón de Rin comenzó a latir deprisa en su pecho, a medida que sus nervios afloraban al igual que el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_¡aaaaah!_

_¡No estaba preparada para esto!_

_¡¿q-qué debo hacer?!_

Ejerció mayor fuerza en las cosas que llevaba mientras abría y cerraba su boca, tratando de pensar coherente bajo la mirada azulina del joven.

_¡Pero, tengo… tengo que decirle algo!_

Inhaló aire profundamente, dio un paso al frente y sosteniendo las cosas con su mano izquierda, comenzó a alzar la derecha.

_¡Naturalidad Rin!_

-¡UISSU!- gritó con todos sus pulmones

Su cara mostraba una expresión terrorífica, como si quisiera matar a golpes a alguien, al tiempo que su brazo derecha estaba completamente recto con todos los dedos de su mano pegados entre si a modo de saludo.

Definitivamente no era la mejor forma de saludar al chico que te gustaba, en especial porque había terminado usando una expresión que utilizaba el sexo masculino entre sí, y también porque había sonado como alguna especie de yakuza.

Al notar las miradas que le dirigieron algunos estudiantes que se encontraban cerca y se sobresaltaron por tan repentina acción, Rin se sintió enrojecer hasta los cabellos.

"_¡aaahh! ¡¿por qué he dicho eso!?" _pensó al borde de un ataque de nervios cubriendo su rostro con la libreta y la cartuchera.

-¡usu!-

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, porque la voz que había hablado la conocía muy bien.

Mirando al frente vio como Len, levantaba un poco su mano devolviendo el saludo, como si nada.

_¿U…su?_

-es un fastidio que tengamos una reunión del comité ¿no?- dijo el joven acomodándose en su silla para poder hablar mejor con la rubia –en especial ahora que podíamos ir temprano a casa…-

_Len… él me ha correspondido el saludo…_

_Actuando así…_

_¡Qué amable es!_

Una dulce sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-si, yo había pensado ir al karaoke- le comentó la chica llena de felicidad

-ah, que mal- dijo Len apoyando su cara en su mano que reposaba sobre la mesa del escritorio

-¡¿verdad?!- dijo Rin riendo suavemente

_Me alegro tanto de que me hable con normalidad…_

"_ahora estoy en un sueño, un sueño muy feliz…"_ pensaba la chica aún parada en la entrada sin darse cuenta de que alguien se aparecía por detrás

-ah, no sabía que tu también estabas en el comité…-

_¿Eh?_

_Esa voz siento que la he escuchado…_

Inclinando su rostro hacia atrás, sus ojos azules vieron como un chico de cabellos verdes se encontraba tras de ella, con una mano apoyada de un extremo del marco de la puerta y cargando con una libreta en la otra mano.

Automáticamente su cuerpo se paralizó al reconocer al recién llegado.

_¡Es el chico de esta mañana!_

-Gumiya, ¿tú también?- preguntó Len sorprendido

-sí, como nadie quería el puesto me lo dejaron a mí- explicó el peliverde entrando un poco al salón y ajustando los audífonos en su cuello

_¡¿Y además conoce a Len!?_

Rin lo miraba entre horrorizada y traumatizada, captando la atención del joven quién alterno su vista de la chica a Len un par de veces antes de componer una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Aquello puso en alerta las defensas de la rubia que se alejó unos pasos de Gumiya.

"_¿pero qué? ¿A qué viene esa mirada sospechosa… y esa sonrisa como si quisiera decir algo?" _pensó Rin antes de decidirse a decirle unas cuantas palabras.

-ni se te ocurra decir nada que no sea necesario…- susurró tapando su boca con la libreta -¿entendido?-

-tranquila, no he dicho nada…- susurró Gumiya de vuelta pero la sonrisa aún estaba en su rostro –**aún…**-

"_¿qué ha querido decir con "aún"?" _trató de comprender la chica preocupada y sudando frío

-disculpen haberlos hecho esperar, comencemos con la reunión- dijo el profesor encargado del comité mientras entraba al salón cerrando la puerta tras de él –procederé a contar el número de persona que se encuentran hoy…-

Todos en el aula procedieron a sentarse correctamente en sus puestos y a anotar lo que dijera el profesor, incluyendo a Len.

_De alguna forma me siento inquieta con respecto a esto…_

-oh, mira hay un puesto cerca de Len…- dijo Gumiya mientras caminaba en dirección al rubio

Rápidamente y ejerciendo más fuerza de lo normal Rin tomó el brazo del peliverde cortándolo en seco y obligándolo a sentarse una fila más atrás del ídolo de la preparatoria.

-¡este asiento está libre!- gritó mientras ella ocupaba el asiento de al lado y apretaba un poco más el brazo de Gumiya antes de soltarlo

_Tengo que mantener una extrema vigilancia sobre este tipo…_

-hey no pasa nada, no tienes que ser tan persistente- dijo Gumiya con un tono burlón mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre el escritorio

Rin lo observó un par de segundos un tanto insegura y llevándose una mano a la altura de sus labios. Con la cabeza un poco gacha el moño se ladeó un tanto al frente.

A Gumiya aquello le pareció divertido.

-dime… ¿de dónde conoces a Len?- preguntó la rubia después de un par de minutos

Gumiya la miró unos segundos reclinando todo su cuerpo sobre la silla.

-fuimos a la misma secundaria- respondió con voz grave

-ya veo…- soltó Rin distraidamente

_Así que fue a la misma secundaria que Len…_

La voz del profesor resonaba por el salón de clase que permanecía bastante silencioso.

Estirando las piernas por debajo de la mesa los ojos de Rin se desviaron a la figura de Len, unos puestos en diagonal a ella, en la fila continua.

_Ahora que lo pienso,_

_Esta es la primera vez…_

_Que veo a Len durante una clase…_

El rubio se veía sumamente concentrado, con la vista clavada en el pizarrón mientras de vez en cuando anotaba una que otra cosa en la libreta, con esa aura de serenidad tan característica de él.

-¿aún estás enamorada de Len?- preguntó entonces Gumiya inclinándose hacia delante y bloqueando la vista de Rin

_¿Pero qué le pasa?_

_¿Por qué es tan fastidioso?_

"_¡además se atravesó en el medio de mi contemplación de Len!" _pensó la chica indignada inflando las mejillas molesta y desviando su vista lo más lejos del joven.

Gumiya divertido con la situación, pudo notar como la chica apretaba con extremada fuerza el lápiz en su mano.

Por eso decidió bromear un poco más con ella.

-hey, ¿qué tal si me das tu número?- le preguntó mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo y notaba como se ponía aún más enfurruñada

"_¿q-qué? ¿a qué viene eso?"_ pensó Rin mientras pensaba una forma de salirse de la situación

-n-no traje mi celular hoy…- mintió como pudo

-ya veo…- dijo el peliverde notando el colgante para celular con forma de clave de sol que se escapaba por uno de los bolsillos de la falda de Rin

-bueno, si no piensas dármelo…- continuó el chico apoyando su rostro sobre su mano y observando al profesor frente a la clase –entonces debería decirle a Len sobre el pequeño incidente de esta mañana… y como hace unos segundos le mirabas con esos ojos de borrego…-

"_¿ahora me está amenazando? ¿qué es un mafioso?"_ pensó Rin girándose a verlo con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

"_probablemente es una treta, lo mejor es no hacerle caso…"_ pensó la chica optando por ignorarlo como la correcta forma de actuar en este momento.

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en el rostro del chico junto con una mirada maligna en los ojos verde oscuro, unos segundos antes de girarse en dirección al rubio.

-¡hey Len!- llamó Gumiya captando la atención del susodicho –sabes, justo ahora…-

-¡aah! ¡espera!- gritó Rin interrumpiéndolo mientras sacaba rápidamente su celular del bolsillo -¡mira! Parece que si lo traje después de todo… Jajaja-

Unos minutos después, Len volvía a prestar atención a la reunión y Gumiya guardaba a Kasane Rin como un nuevo contacto en su celular, aún burlándose de lo fácil que era molestar a la chica a su lado.

_Este tipo es demasiado problemático…_

-ahora que accedí a lo que pediste…- dijo Rin seriamente mientras se sentaba recta en su asiento con la vista clavada al frente –no se te ocurra decir nada que sea innecesario, ¿de acuerdo?-

Gumiya la observó durante unos segundos delineando las facciones de su rostro, hasta que soltando un suspiro volvió a reclinarse de su asiento.

-si, si… ya entendí…- dijo con desgana mientras se colocaba los audífonos en sus orejas y cerraba sus ojos

"_¿de verdad lo habrá entendido…?"_ se preguntó Rin sospechosa dándole una mirada de reojo

De repente se empezó a escuchar un suave murmullo de música que provenía del joven, que con los ojos aún cerrados le dio a entender a Rin que no diría nada más.

Así que, por primera vez desde que entrara al salón decidió poner su atención en la reunión.

Un par de horas después se escuchó el sonido de las sillas al ser arrastradas mientras los estudiantes se ponían en pie y el profesor daba por finalizada la reunión.

Rin se levantó de su asiento rápidamente.

"_mejor me voy yendo de una vez, antes de que termine involucrada en algo más…" _pensó la chica recogiendo sus cosas.

-adiós Len- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

El chico se volteó a verla un tanto sorprendido pero recobrándose al instante.

-ah, sí, nos vemos- se despidió con voz serena

Rin pudo sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza, queriendo salir de su pecho.

_Ha dicho "nos vemos"_

Entonces sintió que alguien la observaba y cuando se giró pudo notar a Gumiya aún recostado de la silla con los brazos tras su cabeza y con un parpado abierto.

Una sonrisa burlona perfectamente instalada.

-¡adiós!- dijo Rin con una mirada asesina en los ojos y dándole la espalda al chico

"_ja, que mirada tan desagradable…" _pensó el joven riéndose internamente y volviendo a cerrar su ojo, con la intención de esperar hasta que todo el mundo hubiera abandonado el aula. Total, no tenía mucha prisa.

_¡Es tan frustrante!_

_Si ese idiota no hubiera estado allí,_

_¡Yo podría haber hablado con Len un poco más...!_

Rin iba caminando con sus cosas abrazadas contra su pecho, sus cejas fruncidas durante unos momentos, hasta que sus facciones se relajaron.

_Pero,_

_Estoy tan agradecida de que Len y yo hayamos podido actuar con normalidad…_

_Y para que esto siga como está…_

_Tengo que esforzarme en no pensar tanto en él…_

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente, en la clase 1-1<strong>

-disculpen-

Un grupo de chicas que al escuchar la voz se habían girado, ahora permanecían en estado de shock con las bocas abiertas conteniendo un grito y los ojos absortos en la figura que se asomaba por la puerta.

-¿está Rin aquí?- volvió a preguntar el recién llegado ocasionando aún más impacto en las chicas

-¡Len!- gritó entonces una rubia haciendo aparición detrás del grupo de chicas anonadadas que no lograban hacer funcionar su cerebro correctamente

Kagamine Len parado en la puerta, pareció aliviado de ver como la chica que buscaba se acercaba hasta él con su moño blanco danzando sobre su cabeza.

-¿q-q-qué pasa?- dijo Rin con sus brazos completamente tiesos y firmes a su costado mientras se detenía frente al chico de rubios cabellos

-ayer en la reunión, parece que no se distribuyeron unas impresiones- explicó Len mostrando unas hojas que tenía en las manos

Recobrando lentamente la capacidad de hablar, las amigas de Rin sólo podían cuchichear entre ellas, observando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, aún sin poder creérselo del todo.

-¡es Len-kun!- repetía Gumi una y otra vez sacudiendo el hombro de Miki en el proceso que también decía lo mismo

-¡está hablando con él!- dijo Meiko con cara de susto a una Luka que se tapaba la boca con una mano

-oh…- soltó Rin con voz extraña y un sonrojo en las mejillas

"_¡Len ha venido a mi clase!" _pensó la ojiazul emocionada con el corazón latiendo con fuerza

-así que el profesor ha pasado por mi clase y me ha pedido que las reparta…- finalizó Len tranquilamente sin notar en nada las miradas furtivas de las amigas de Rin

_Ahora estoy un poco nerviosa,_

-¿de v-verdad?- respondió aceptando los papeles de manos del ídolo –gracias-

_Pero…_

-lo más probable como tú salón queda cerca de la sala de profesores…- comenzó diciendo Rin en voz alta

_¡Tengo que actuar de manera natural!_

_Para que así no parezca que aún tengo sentimientos por él…_

-les pareció que sería fácil pedirte a ti hacer el trabajo de repartirlas por ellos, ¿no?- dijo Rin colocando sus manos sobre su cadera y riéndose de forma un tanto escandalosa y mecánica

-si, supongo- respondió Len con una expresión indescifrable

Atrás las amigas de Rin trataban de desviar la vista un tanto apenadas de los esfuerzos de su amiga, que actuaba de una forma completamente antinatural.

-tsk, es casi como si nada hubiese pasado…- soltó un Mikuo que observaba cabreado la escena y que captó la atención de las cuatro chicas –ese bastardo de Kagamine, hablando con ella como si nada-

Todas permanecieron en silencio, rotando sus miradas un momento de Mikuo a los dos rubios en la puerta un par de veces.

-Rin sólo está actuando como si todo estuviera bien- continuó Mikuo molesto -¿qué no lo entiende? ¿o es estúpido?-

-bueno…- intervino Luka llevándose un mechón de cabello tras su oreja distraídamente –los chicos pueden ser bastante monos cuando actúan como bobos e ingenuos…-

Al instante Mikuo comenzó a reírse mientras agitaba su mano de arriba abajo repetidas veces.

-¡eso es demasiado Luka, te has pasado!- decía el de cabellos turquesas entre risas –no importa cuán estúpido sea él…-

Luka le sonrió inocentemente mientras sostenía sus manos tras su espalda.

Unas gotas resbalaron por las cabezas de Gumi, Meiko y Miki mientras veían a Mikuo como el retardado que era.

"_ella estaba hablando de ti…" _pensaron todas conjuntamente

-¡ah, Len!-

Todos los ojos se giraron a ver quién había llamado al joven, encontrándose en la puerta a un chico de cabellos verdes con las manos en sus bolsillos y los lentes de pasta negra en su cabeza.

Rin al instante puso una mala cara cuando lo reconoció.

_Urgh…_

_Es él…_

_Gu…_

-¡Gumiya, justo a tiempo!- dijo Len ofreciéndole otro grupo de impresiones –aquí tienes unos papeles que no se entregaron en la reunión de ayer-

-¿oh?, gracias- dijo Gumiya aceptando los papeles y hojeándolos sin mucho interés

-bueno, me voy ahora…- dijo Len girándose para continuar con su camino

-ah, de acuerdo- dijo Rin con un pequeño sonrojo -¡gracias de nuevo Len!-

El chico levantó su mano libre a modo de respuesta, se marchó silenciosa y serenamente. Y Rin sólo observaba como su figura desaparecía por el pasillo, entre los demás estudiantes.

_Yo lo sé perfectamente,_

_Así como cualquiera que ha sido rechazado…_

_Que habrá una incómoda tensión entre nosotros dos después de todo…_

_Pero para mí el poder ser capaz de hablar con Len como antes, _

_Es gracias a su amable y gentil forma de ser…_

_Yo entiendo eso muy bien…_

_Aún así…_

El ceño de Rin se frunció ligeramente, mientras observaba de reojo como Gumiya parado a su lado doblaba las impresiones y se las guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón distraídamente.

"_¿qué hace él aún aquí?" _ pensó un tanto fastidiada antes de girarse y decidir entrar de vuelta a su salón con sus amigas

-adi…- comenzó a decir Rin cuando fue interrumpida por Gumiya al tomarla del brazo e impedir que se alejara de él

-me da curiosidad saber…- comenzó diciendo el joven con una mirada seria en los ojos -¿cómo es capaz de hablar tan tranquilamente con una chica a la que ha _rechazado_?-

Rin lo miró con cierta reserva sintiendo como la mano de Gumiya sujetaba su brazo firmemente.

-¿no hace eso de él una persona insensible?- continuo el peliverde ante el silencio de la chica –como si no entendiera el sufrimiento de la gente…-

"_¿tú de entre todas las personas estás diciendo esto?"_ preguntó Rin haciendo un intento por soltarse pero sin éxito.

Entonces el ceño de Rin se frunció y sus mejillas se colorearon al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada molesta a su captor.

-¡te equivocas!- le dijo con voz firme y tono enojado –porque es para no hacerme sentir incómoda, que Len me habla con normalidad-

Los ojos verde oscuro del joven se abrieron de par en par ante la fiera aura que envolvía a la rubia en esos momentos.

Su rostro se mostraba confuso, porque no lograba entender a la chica.

-pero, ¿estás segura que este es el mejor modo de actuar?- dijo el joven alzando una ceja –porque Kasane, a ti aún te gus…-

-¡es por eso que se lo he pedido!- le interrumpió Rin apretando sus manos en puño –que sólo por haber sido rechazada, no pudiera hablar con él o si quiera mirarlo a la cara nunca más…-

Respirando profundamente, Rin tomó una pausa y le miró con un brillo de determinación en los ojos, completamente segura de lo que iba a decir.

-yo preferí que fuera de esta manera ¡porque es mucho mejor que todas esas cosas que no podría hacer!- dijo firmemente –así que te pido que no te involucres en algo que no te concierne-

El agarre de Gumiya se aflojó un poco mientras en absoluto silencio observaba a Rin de una forma indescifrable, completamente fijo en los ojos azul zafiro de la chica.

-hey, ¿podrías dejarla tranquila?- interrumpió entonces Luka pasando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Rin, quién se giró a verla

-¡Luka!- soltó sorprendida Rin

Eso pareció traer la atención de Gumiya, porque al instante formó una sonrisa de medio lado y tenía esa expresión divertida en los ojos verdes, cuando quería bromear con alguien.

-mmm… si me das tú número de celular, Kasane es toda tuya- dijo el joven inmune a la mirada desagradable que le dedicaba Rin

"_y aquí vamos de nuevo…"_ pensó Rin girando los ojos incapaz de comprender al peliverde en lo más mínimo.

El resto que había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación, comenzaron a dar su opinión en el asunto.

-ahora ha pillado a Luka…- soltó Meiko mientras se sentaba sobre una de las mesas del escritorio de forma casual

-¿estará bien Luka?- se preguntó Gumi un tanto preocupada mientras Miki se llevaba una mano a la boca igualmente preocupada

-¿y quién es este idiota?- dijo Mikuo con una cara de gamberro que no combinaba para nada con su personalidad -¡como si ella fuera a entregarle su número!-

-de acuerdo, aquí lo tienes- dijo Luka sonriendo tranquilamente mientras sacaba su celular al igual que Gumiya

Inmediatamente Mikuo se levantó de su asiento con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, no creyéndose lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¿eh!? ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Luka!? ¿¡Y qué clase de actitud frívola es esa!?- gritó Mikuo bajo las miradas burlonas de Meiko y Miki -¡no le des tú número a un tipo como ese! ¿te has vuelto loca o qué?-

-jujuju…- soltó Gumi en ese momento contagiándose de las sonrisas burlonas y un tanto enfermas de la castaña y la pelirroja

-¿huh? ¿De qué se están riendo ustedes ahora?- preguntó Mikuo dirigiendo su atención a ellas como si fueran un fenómeno o algo por el estilo

-¿un… idiota cabeza dura que es ingenuo…?- soltó Miki encogiéndose de hombros y causando más risas en sus compañeras ante la incredulidad del joven de ojos turquesa

-¿quién? ¿Este idiota frívolo?- preguntó Mikuo sin entender nada

Entonces antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas, Luka y Rin se acercaron hasta el grupo de chicos, a primera con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras la otra la veía insegura.

-¡listo, ya estamos todas a salvo!- dijo la pelirosa

-lo siento por eso Luka…- se disculpo Rin un poco apenada

-está bien, no te preocupes- dijo Luka con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros –sólo era mi número de celu…-

-no, no está bien- le interrumpió Mikuo seriamente sin mirarla a los ojos –¿no sería mejor no habérselo dicho?-

"_umm… Mikuo luce algo ¿disgustado?"_ pensó Rin sin intervenir en la discusión

-¿ah?, es mi número de celular así que tengo la libertad de dárselo a quien yo quiera- dijo Luka ya sin la sonrisa en el rostro y cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho

-¡pero ni siquiera lo conoces!- le espetó Mikuo observándola fijamente y con el ceño un tanto fruncido

-¿y qué importa? Estará bien, no pasará nada…- respondió Luka regresándole la mirada y alzando una ceja

"_¡wah! Se ven como novio y novia…"_ se dijo Rin mientras alternaba su vista de uno al otro, retrocediendo unos pasos.

_Tal vez,_

_Algún día ellos realmente se hagan pareja…_

_Y sería genial si fueran felices juntos…_

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde, a la hora de salida<strong>

Con un chirrido, Rin cerró la puerta de su casillero después de haber guardado en él la muda de zapatos, para así finalmente marcharse a casa.

"_espero no tener que encontrarme con Gumiya y que intente hacer algo de nuevo…"_ pensó la chica un tanto nerviosa mientras se acomodaba mejor el bolso en el hombro.

-¡Kasane Rin!-

-¿eh?- soltó la chica girándose a donde habían dicho su nombre

Al hacerlo terminó encontrándose con un grupo numeroso de chicas que la miraban fijamente.

Nerviosa y un tanto asustada por Rin, no supo que decir y se congeló en su sitio.

-¿podemos hablar contigo un momento?- dijo una de las chicas y que llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta de lado, su tono de voz era serio e intimidante

Pero antes de que Rin pudiera siquiera responder, otras dos chicas la tomaron de los brazos y comenzaron a llevársela fuera del edificio.

La ojiazul sólo pudo entrar en pánico sin lograr conseguir como escapar.

_¡Aaah!_

_¿Qué está pasando? ¿A dónde me llevan?_

Lejos en una zona completamente sola del instituto las chicas soltaron a Rin y la acorralaron contra una pared, aún observándola atentamente y con el aura peligrosa.

Rin tragó saliva asustada mientras se pegaba aún más de la pared, en un intento de crear cierta distancia entre el grupo de chicas y ella.

_¿Qué… quieren hacer conmigo…?_

Entonces repentinamente todas las chicas comenzaron a sonreírle abiertamente.

-¡Bienvenida a la alianza de rechazadas!- gritaron todas al unísono y algunas comenzaron a reír

La asfixiante amenaza completamente desaparecida.

_¡¿Eh!?_

Aunque Rin estaba aún más confundida que antes.

-¿alianza… de rechazadas…?- dijo pausadamente la rubia tratando de comprender

-¡así es!- dijo la chica de la coleta guiñándole uno de sus ojos dorados y luciendo ahora más amigable –a nosotras nos ha pasado lo mismo que a ti…-

-todas y cada una de nosotras…- continuó la frase otra chica alta de cabellos plateados –somos almas inocentes que se confesaron a Len y fueron rechazadas en el pasado-

Algunas se rieron un tanto apenadas, otras se encogieron de hombros y otro grupo sólo asentían con la cabeza.

"_¡t-tantas chicas! ¿Es en serio?"_ pensó Rin sin acabar de creérselo, había por lo menos una quincena de chicas allí.

-¡fuiste tan valiente al confesar tus sentimientos en público en la estación!-

-y también el coraje que tuviste cuando los rumores comenzaron a esparcirse…-

-¡estamos sumamente conmovidas!-

Una por una las chicas comenzaron a dar su opinión, simultáneamente hasta que se formaron pequeñas conversaciones, contando anécdotas, riendo y compartiendo.

-eres asombrosa Kasane-san-

-¡sí, lo diste todo de ti!-

-a mí me costó mucho confesarme del otro lado del instituto cerca de las canchas, ¡estaba tan nerviosa!-

-¡ah! yo también me confesé allí-

Rin comenzó a reírse un tanto apenada, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y con el dedo índice se rascaba un poco la sien un tanto insegura de tantos halagos.

-n-no fue nada… no soy tan genial- dijo la ojiazul –pero todas ustedes son bastante unidas, ¿no?-

-fue tan difícil tomar la decisión de confesar mis sentimientos…-

-si…-

-es por eso que tú también estás molesta, ¿no Kasane-san?- dijo la chica de cabello plateado frunciendo un poco el ceño –con Kagamine Len-

_¿Ah?_

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron un poco al sentir como de repente, el aura agradable y amistosa que había hacía unos momentos era reemplazado por disconformidad y enojo.

-todas las chicas a las que ha rechazado…- dijo ahora la de coleta cruzándose de brazos y con una cara de desagrado –es definitivamente arrogante-

-¡si, si!-

-¿quién se cree que es?-

-hablando de eso, ¿no se han enterado?-

-¿qué, qué cosa?-

-¡al parecer Len está saliendo con una modelo!-

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡De verdad!?-

-si, yo supe que alguien los vio juntos-

-¡argh! Ahora lo odio mucho, mucho más que antes-

-Seguramente sólo se fija en el físico-

-así qué el también es uno de esos-

-¡nos ha engañado a todas!-

-¡tienes razón!-

-lo peor-

-¡devuélveme mis sentimientos!-

Silenciosa y viéndose atrapada entre tantos comentarios negativos, Rin trataba de controlar las sacudidas nerviosas de su cuerpo. Estando un tanto preocupada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_¿Será esto a lo que llaman… resentimiento?_

Ninguna de las jóvenes que estaban allí se daban cuenta de que en el edificio de enfrente, asomado por la ventana se encontraba un joven peliverde con una paleta en la boca y sus codos apoyados en el marco.

Observaba la escena un tanto divertido, por lo ridículo de los comentarios.

"_vaya… la cosa se está poniendo bastante seria…" _pensó el chico sin nada que hacer más que estar allí recostado de la ventana.

-¿Gumiya?- soltó una voz a su lado y ladeando un poco el rostro sus ojos verdes dieron con unos azules tras unos mechones de rebelde cabello dorado

-¡ah, Len!- dijo Gumiya y haciéndole indicaciones con la mano –ven y echa un vistazo, hay una conversación bastante divertida ahí afuera-

-¿de qué estás hablando?- pregunto el susodicho confundido y acercándose más a la ventana abierta

-sólo mira ahí abajo- le dijo Gumiya un tanto fastidiado del lento entendimiento del ojiazul y dándole espacio en la ventana para mayor visualización –es una reunión de todas las chicas que has rechazado-

Len observó un momento al grupo numeroso de chicas, sin decir nada.

-andan diciendo cosas horribles de ti…- continuo Gumiya inclinándose un poco más en una actitud relajada y burlona

Un tanto incómodo, a oídos del rubio llegaron las exclamaciones de las chicas y como había dicho el peliverde, todo eran insultos hacia él.

-¡Len sólo es como el resto, escogiendo una chica sólo por su belleza y su estatus!-

-¡se cree la gran cosa!-

-¡sí!-

-¡qué tipo más patán!-

Sin poder soportarlo ni un minuto más y con la vista completamente clavada en el piso, Len decidió marcharse de ese lugar.

Los mechones rebeldes de cabello rubio ocultaban un poco sus facciones, mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos.

-no importa de todos modos…- dijo el rubio reanudando su paso –nos vemos-

-¡ah!- soltó Gumiya sorprendido y todo rastro de diversión se le borró inmediatamente del rostro –Kasane está allí también-

Al instante Len se detuvo y se giró un momento para ver si era cierto.

Ambos jóvenes dieron con el enorme moño blanco y su dueña que se encontraba rodeada por el grupo de chicas.

-él probablemente piensa que "mi tipo de novia debe ser del nivel de una modelo", ¿cierto?-

-hey…- dijo Rin tratando de llamar la atención de las chicas pero sin éxito

-¡tienes razón!-

-¡hey!- lo intentó una vez más pero más alto, nuevamente fallando

-ni siquiera le interesa lo que hay en el interior, qué superficial-

-¡HEY!-

Al escuchar el grito todas las chicas guardaron silencio y dirigieron sus miradas confusas a la joven del moño blanco quien apretando las manos en puño se daba un poco de valor.

-¿de verdad ustedes se enamoraron de Len antes?- preguntó Rin firmemente –porque si realmente lo hicieron, es obvio de ver que él no es esa clase de persona-

-¿d-de qué está hablando Kasane-san?- dijo la de cabellos plateados confundida frunciendo ligeramente el ceño -¿qué no estás enojada con él?-

-si, digo está saliendo con una modelo ¿no?- intervino ahora la de cabello dorado con desagrado y colocando sus manos sobre las caderas –es bastante claro que se estaba riendo de nosotras cuando confesamos nuestros sentimientos-

-¡Len no es así!- gritó Rin enérgicamente y molesta

Len la observaba a la distancia, en la ventana, completamente en silencio.

-dios… ¿no me digas que aún sigues soñando con él?- dijo una chica y al instante todas comenzaron a reírse de ella

-¡vamos abre ya los ojos! ¡estás siendo engañada!-

Pero las burlas y las risas. No surtieron efecto en la joven, que no podía comprender en absoluto a estas personas.

-¡lo mismo va para ustedes!- dijo Rin con determinación -¿exactamente qué parte de Len estaban mirando? ¿Qué parte las hizo enamorarse de él?-

La de cabellos plateados pareció retroceder un poco ante la fuerza en las palabras de la ojiazul, mientras que la de coleta rubia se ofendía.

-¡es su propia culpa que no sean capaces de ver la verdadera personalidad de Len!- finalizó Rin con las mejillas enrojecidas y los brazos tensos terminados en puños

-¿q-qué? ¿qué sucede contigo?- dijo la de dorada mirada con las cejas juntas y sumamente colérica con la irracionalidad de Rin –¡actuando como si fueras una niña buena y especial!-

-¡cierto, cierto!-

-¡no entiendo a esta chica!-

-nosotras somos las únicas que nos deberíamos quejar-

-estoy de acuerdo-

-las novatas no deberían hablar tan creídas y libremente-

-¡exacto!-

-¡son horribles!- gritó Rin con todas sus fuerzas –diciendo esas cosas a espaldas de las personas, son horribles ¡horribles, horribles!-

-¿q-qué dijiste…?- comenzó diciendo la de coleta y dando un paso a Rin como si fuera a agredirla pero una mano en el hombro por parte de una chica de cabellos negros la detuvo

Mirando a Rin de arriba abajo durante un par de segundos, decidió finalmente que no valía la pena discutir con ella.

Así que soltando un suspiro se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a marcharse.

-¡vámonos chicas! Si estamos un minuto más se nos contagiará su ceguera- dijo y todas las demás le siguieron no sin antes dirigir insultos hacia Rin

-tienes razón, parece una idiota con esas lágrimas en los ojos…-

_Se que no estoy equivocada_

Los ojos acuosos de Rin no pudieron contener más las ganas de llorar, mientras ella permanecía de pie en el mismo sitio, viendo las figuras de las chicas perderse por el campus del instituto.

_Lo que dije ahora, y todas las cosas sobre Len también…_

_Mis sentimientos de cuando me enamoré de él,_

_Todo, absolutamente todo…_

_Sé que no está mal…_

_¡Que no me equivoqué!_

-¡es tan frustrante!- gritó mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas y en vano ella trataba de limpiarlas con sus manos -¡eso no es resentimiento, es pura crueldad!-

_Sólo porque fueron rechazadas,_

_Terminaron odiando a esa persona…_

En la ventana Len y Gumiya observaban intensamente como la rubia desahogaba sus pensamientos, inconsciente de que no se encontraba tan sola como ella creía.

-una alianza con esa negativa forma de pensar…- continuó hablando contrariada y con seguridad en cada una de sus palabras –¡me rehúso a formar parte de algo así!-

_Esa forma de actuar y pensar está mal,_

_Muy mal…_

-¡argh!- soltó la chica furiosa y salió corriendo de allí con la intención de llegar lo más rápidamente a su casa

Kagamine Len no apartó sus ojos azules de la chica ni un segundo, hasta que simplemente se volvió un punto muy lejos a la distancia.

-Kasane Rin, ¿eh?-

Captando su atención sus ojos se desviaron hacia el rostro serio de Gumiya, quién despegandose de la ventana, se colocaba sus audífonos en las orejas.

Sus ojos verdes lucían mucho más oscuros que antes y parecían mostrarse pensativos, en algún lugar muy lejos de allí, armonizando con un rostro completamente serio sin atisbo de sonrisa alguna.

_Yo no odiaré a esa persona…_

_Incluso si mis sentimientos nunca llegan a alcanzarlo…_

Con la música lentamente aflorando por los audífonos, las manos en los bolsillos, la mochila colgando a su hombro, y los ojos cerrados en un aire relajado, Gumiya comenzó a marcharse por el pasillo.

Pero Len pudo ser capaz de escuchar perfectamente como antes de cruzar la esquina, se le escapaban unas palabras de los labios.

-ella parece bastante interesante…-

_Porque aún son,_

_Mis preciosos y adorados sentimientos…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Finalmente, chan chan~**

**Un capítulo de **_Strobe Edge_**, disculpen que me haya tomado tanto tiempo pero espero que lo que les he traído haya valido la pena.**

**¿cómo están todos?, tiempo sin pasarme por este fandom, espero que hayan pasado todas las festividades con mucha alegría y que el día de hoy (sin importar si tienen pareja o no) la pasen de maravilla y disfruten de ¡deliciosos chocolates!**

**Bueno, el capítulo creo que me ha salido bastante largo (38 páginas), cuando lo estaba pasando me iba extinguiendo por el cansancio pero luego pensaba en ustedes… y ¡manos a la obra de nuevo!**

**Les agradezco muchísimo por el recibimiento que le han dado a esta historia, ya sea con reviews, favorite, follow o el simple hecho de tomarse un tiempo para leerla. **

**¡Muchas gracias son maravillosos!**

**Ahora como habrán visto, ha aparecido un nuevo personaje en el panorama y es… ¡Gumiya!**

**Aquí evidentemente no es hermano de Gumi, y espero que haya podido manejar con el personaje, es uno de mis favoritos y desde que vi las imágenes de **_anya_**, no hago más que suspirar por él. Así que, no me fue muy difícil conseguirle un buen papel.**

**Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado que es lo importante, y como cierta personita me mencionó que me disculpo demasiado… no lo haré en esta ocasión, tanto como quisiera.**

**Ahora de cuando actualizaré… umm… no sabría decirles, pero les prometo ¡no, les juro que no abandonaré este proyecto!**

**Así que sin más…**

**¡No se olviden de presionar ese maravilloso botoncito para dejarme su opinión, crítica o sentencia de muerte!**

**Mil besos y abrazos,**

**Kirumi**


End file.
